


The Boy Next Door

by D_Exphagus



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: When a tall, dark and handsome boy moves in next door to Ashley Carter, he captured her heart straight away. However, is Sidney Walters what she is looking for in a boyfriend, or more?
Relationships: Ashley (OC) - Relationship, Gabrielle - Relationship, Sidney (OC), xena - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> More reposting! This is definitely a Uber/AU, with no mentions at all about our favourite warrior and her feisty sidekick - all except their features being similar (that was what Uber was, wasn't it?)
> 
> And also, purely fiction, so don't let me things like these can't happen in the real world, all right?

I waved at the retreating car. "Goodbye!" I shouted, although I knew very well the passengers in the car couldn't hear me. I stepped back into the house and looked at the empty house next to mine. The MacPhersons had just moved out due to Mr. MacPhersons' promotion. 

We both looked at the car until it faded away. My father clapped me on the back lovingly. I looked up at him and smiled, watching a smile form on his face. We walked into the house with his arm on my shoulder. Oh well, I hope at least the new neighbour will be a friendly one. I grinned. Hopefully they'll have cute son too.

__________________________

'Ring!!!' I gathered my books as the school bell rung for the last time this week. I shouldered my backpack and headed towards the exit.

The sunshine made me squint as I walked out the main gates of the high school. I waved enthusiastically at a few of my friends who passed me by in the car park.

Hugging my books, I started my journey home towards where I lived alone with my dad for the past 5 years. Mom had died when I was a little girl. She was only 30 when she passed over. Dad always said that I reminded him so much of her and that I looked so much like her. Funny, I don't really have any memories of her.

The 10 minutes walk left my legs tired by the time I reached home. There was a truck with big and bold capital letters that advertised ÎKen's Moving Truck' on the side. Guess my new neighbours have arrived after all. It had been a week since the MacPhersons' shifted out. I walked around the large truck carefully, looking curiously at the furniture and luggage that was being moved in.

Turning the corner, I suddenly banged into a living boulder that was carrying a desk. Cursing under my breath, I bent down to pick up my books which had fallen down when I lifted up my hands in surprise at the accident.

The loud sound of the desk being put down on the ground made me look up. And I met the smiling blue eyes of the Adonis himself. With a sheepish grin, he mumbled a barely audible, "Sorry," and helped me pick up my books.

Breathe, Ash, breathe, I chanted silently. He had dark shaggy hair that fell to his shoulders, and the most gorgeous blue eyes that made my mouth hang open. Say something, you moron! I cursed myself.

I stood up on shaky legs and looked down at the books thrust into my hands. "It's nothing." I assure him. "Thanks anyway." I managed to get out with the lungful of air I took in.

He looked at me with those lovely azure eyes and smiled. "You're welcome." Deep and low, his voice was like smooth water on rocks. "Excuse me." And walked past me into the moving truck.

I took one last look at his butt and shook my head. Oh boy, Ash, you've got it bad. I walked into the house. Well, you got yourself a cute neighbour.

__________________________________________

I sat on the flat surface of the tree in my backyard. This was my personal runaway since my dad and I shifted to the house. It was a quiet spot, here, where I usually just sat around, jotting down my thoughts in my journal.

This time was no different. With my journal in my lap, I brought along my discman and placed it on the ground. The music started playing and I flipped to the last entry of my journal. I let my thoughts gather and sorted them out before writing it down.

It's a Sunday, and I'm sitting down here in my usual spot again. I looked over the small hedge that separated me and the Adonis next door. Seeing no signs of him, I went back to my writing.

I haven't seen him since Friday. You KNOW who I mean. THE boy next door. My mouth quirked at the image of the dark haired stranger next door holding a lollypop and very much younger. Well, he isn't much of a boy actually, I think he's about 5 to 6 years my senior, and that's about 21 or so.

I paused for a moment, cocking my head to the side and listened. There were sounds that were coming from somewhere besides my discman. I pressed the off button on the player gently and listened again. There it was, the softest strands of a string instrument being played.

Taking off my headphones, I got a clearer sound of the guitar melody that was in the air. Peering through the hedge, I saw my Adonis sitting on a bench in his backyard. His leg was propped up on a stool nearby and in his hands was a guitar the colour of mahogany. Listening quietly, the light sounds of classical tunes floated down my ears. He looked so peaceful, oblivious to the audience of one that was me.

His eyes were closed, and he had a small smile playing on his lips. I took that as a chance to study the features of the boy next door. He had a very strong feature and a high cheekbone. His eyes, although closed, I knew it was of the blue of the skies above us, knowing it too well. He had dark skin, or maybe it was a tan, who knows? I stared dreamily at him, losing myself in daydreams as his melody continued playing, my journal forgotten.

_______________________________________________

I quickly ate my lunch and slipped outside to my refugee in the backyard, hoping to hear another guitar recital by my Adonis. It had become a nickname that I called him in my dreams. This time, I brought along my Algebra homework, knowing very well, it wouldn't be completed if he really were to perform.

It had been says since I last saw the first of his almost daily performance in the backyard. I would sit there everyday, hoping he'd come out. He rarely disappointed me and I'd just sit quietly and watched and listened from afar.

The melody of his guitar varied. It changed with his mood. In the past few weeks, I've heard the slow piece of Bach, acoustic versions of the infamous ÎMore Than Words' to the rock of Metallica. And each day, I'd patiently sit and wait. I did wonder for a while, what he did for a living. In the afternoons, he'd come out and play with his guitar, keeping me out all afternoon. He was rarely home at night and usually came home early in the mornings when the birdies were still asleep in their nests'. I figured that he probably was a freelance career person. Either that, or he just have a lot of cash stuck around somewhere.

Smiling, I watched as he came out and sat on his usual bench, his guitar in his hand. Taking the pick from his pocket, he started to play.

_______________________________________________

I rarely see much of him during the weekends. Except for the occasional smile and a polite greeting when by chance ... or fate, as I would call it ... I ever meet him while in the lawn. My Adonis was a loner, and I think that's what is making me attracted to him. That and his gorgeous smile of course.

Today was different though. I was sitting in my usual spot when he came out with his guitar in his hand. I never expected him to actually be here, though I hoped like hell that he would. Tucking my journal, I watched earnestly as he strummed effortlessly over the strings.

Although I wasn't a pro on guitars, I knew that he had to be just that. Boy, I might be biased, but, ask anyone and they can tell you that he is good.

As usual, he closed his eyes and concentrated and the music began. It's funny though, I've heard him play the same tune so many times, I still felt like it was the first time that I had the pleasure of hearing it. The music sounded, literally, like heaven to my ears. The siren's call must've sounded like this. I felt at peace and happy. Damn, there has to be something about 6 footers and guitars that just gets to me.

I took the chance again, to look carefully at him and memorise his face. He looked as stunning as usual, in his Docker's bermudas and khaki shirts. I smiled approvingly at his tastes in clothes. Clothes do make the man sometimes.

All of a sudden, I find myself being caught in his piercing gaze. His blue eyes were opened and even from a distance, I could see the black flecks that littered in his iris.

I felt naked, as if he was seeing through me, which indeed, I knew he was, since my refuge was sort of like a secret hideout, blocked by bushes and trees. I froze, in case he would sense any movement like a panther hunting its prey.

Our gaze locked for a second as I felt a thrill of something run down my spine. He was maintaining eye contact with me and I knew that he had spotted me, hard as it was.

I must've been dreaming, because if I'm not, then him winking at me was a reality. Oh my god! I do not want to wake up. Smiling a seductive and feral smile, my Adonis walked back into the house and let off a cheerful whistle.

I let out a breath I didn't even now I was holding. My heart beat calmed a bit and the sudden realisation of what just happened hit me full force. A giddy smile graced my features.

He winked at me.

Tucking the journal under my arm, I skipped into the house, unconsciously whistling the same tune that he was when he left.

_______________________________________________

Unlocking the door, I stepped into the house on a Friday afternoon. "Dad?" I tentatively called out. Damn, he must've forgotten that it was my birthday. I tried not to feel so glum, although I knew it was a lost cause. Daddy had promised that he'd take half the day off to accompany me today.

Sighing, I trudged upstairs and let my bag drop to the floor with a thud. Looking at the mirror, I smiled sadly and the reflection did the same. "Sweet 16, Ashley."

I proceeded downstairs, intent on finding some food to fill my stomach when a 2 syllable word rang through my ears. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!"

I stood stationary as my dad pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday, Sweetie." He remembered.

Looking around the kitchen, I was surprised to see the faces of my aunt and cousins whom I haven't seen since I shifted here, 6 years ago. Some of my classmates were even there. I looked evilly at them. Sneak.

I was then led to a table full of food and presents.

_______________________________________________

I rarely went down to my spot late at night, but I made it a ritual to spend the last hour of my birthday every year there at the tree. Looking for the proper spot, I took out my penknife and put another notch on the bark of the tree. Satisfied, I kept my penknife.

This was when I had always sat quietly with my journal and recounted the events of the day and the past year. It was also where I made resolutions that I had never once succeeded in keeping fully. Taking out my pen, I wrote under the moonlight.

Halfway through my entry, my ears picked up a familiar sound coming from my Adonis' house. I looked at my watch. 11.30 p.m.

Curiosity got the better of me and I sneaked closer to sit on the patch of grass near the hedge and I saw through the clearing, my Adonis.

His guitar was propped on his thigh as usual, and he was just strumming tunelessly softly. Clearing his throat, he looked right at the spot that I was in.

My heart jumped.

And then he started to sing.  
_  
It's your day today,_

_Your special day today,_

_You're turning 16,_

_So I'll bid to you,_

_A happy, happy, happy birthday, baby._

_I didn't get you any fancy gifts,_

_Just me and my ripped off jeans,_

_Although I did get you one small thing,_

_Hope you don't mind this song I'm singing,_

_I wrote this song just for you,_

_So happy, happy, happy sweet 16._

His fingers plucked a few more strings before strumming for the last time.

I could feel my heart beating in my ears. That · was wonderful, to say the least. Never have I heard a voice quite like that before. Never have someone sang me such a beautiful song before. For me?

Oh my god, for me!!! How on ·? I stood up uncertainly, and slowly, afraid my jelly legs will wobble and melt. I brought a hand up to rub the side of my neck where I could felt the blood rush to a minute ago.

My Adonis was walking towards me and I felt a silly grin form on my face. He had a smile playing on his lips as he reached me.

I lost myself staring at his eyes, which was a great deal higher than mine. I was a measly 5'6" while my Adonis, whom I'm sure will have a name to suit with the face soon, stood at a gigantic 6 foot.

"Umm · Hi. I couldn't help but to overhear, and I'll assume and think it's for me, but, how did you know?" I knew I was blabbing, but I had a valid reason to do so.

"Yes, it's for you. Happy birthday, by the way. And the answer is, I overheard your family singing in the kitchen this afternoon." He smiled and shrugged.

I cast my eyes down and cast them back up again when I found my tongue working again. "I · Thank you." I said shyly.

He smiled, showing white even teeth. "You're welcome, kid." Leaning over, he ruffled my hair as he said so, his hand brushing my cheek as it dropped. "Later." He said before turning back into the house.

I watched him as he walked, admiring how the moonlight bathed my Adonis in the pale white of the moon. Before he entered, he paused and turned his head to face me. "Sweet 16, Ashley." Lifting a hand up and saluting me. In a grin, he disappeared into the house, leaving my mouth hanging open once again.

"But ·" I protested to the night air. "I didn't even get his name." I whined to no one in particular.

Looking at the back door opposite mine, I sighed. There is always next time. I told myself. Walking back to my spot, I picked up my journal and opened the page to where I stopped earlier.

If I had any doubt that this was the best day of my life, I'm pretty sure that it is now. I smiled as I continued writing. He sang to me. Sang FOR me. I'm sure that is something you don't often get on a daily basis. Birthday or not.

I paused in thought, biting my pen as I did so. There aren't any words to describe how I feel now. But, all I can say is, that this is probably the most wonderful feeling in the world. I'm feeling all bubbly and happy inside, although I didn't get to know his name.

A smile tugged my lips as I considered my feelings. So now I know why they use the term, ÎFeeling like a love struck teen.' Coz I'm as sure as hell feeling like that right now. This infatuation that I have for the Adonis next door has shifted into something more. Is it possible for someone to fall head over heels over someone you barely, if not, don't know at all?

I recalled the memory of my Adonis.

I think it is.

_______________________________________________

I sat on the cream coloured chair in our backyard. I was quietly sipping my glass of iced lemon tea, with a book in my hand. It was the ÎGreat Expectations' by Charles Dickens that I was required to read for my English Litt. class at school. The weather was wonderful and I enjoyed sitting out in the open, glad that I was not stuck in bed, like my dad who was having the flu. I would rather prefer doing what I was doing right now, tanning myself out in the open.

I was wearing a striking red bikini that one of my friends had given me for my birthday as a joke. Them knowing that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it on the beach. If they could see me now. I thought wryly.

The sound of a sliding door opening caught my attention and I looked up to see my Adonis dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a sleeveless tee. He looked gorgeous. But that was normal.

He looked over at my direction and his eyebrows rose. I could feel the intensity of his blue eyes even under the sunglasses that he had on. His gaze travelled up and down my body and back to my face again. Oh, why oh why, did I choose to wear this today?

I turned as red as the sun would've made me if I hadn't put sunscreen on, my fair skin not standing the sun rays. Trying not to act the nervousness I was feeling, I matched his stare, giving a look that said, "Yes?"

He gave me a thumbs up sign and a grin before disappearing behind the house. I smiled to myself. Yeah, score one for Ashley. I silently patted myself on the back, my confidence returning to me. I must look silly, with a smile like that on my face now.

Guess he is in the mood to jog. For a second, I was tempted to join him. Logic and the comfort of my chair stopped me from torturing myself, knowing full well that if I did join him, I would not have been able to catch up with him with his long, lean legs.

I laid back and closed my eyes, dreaming of my smiling Adonis.

_______________________________________________

I open my eyes a while later. I squinted up at the sun. Okay, so I didn't intend to take a nap. But · mmm, best dream I ever had in a while. It was about beaches and me and my Adonis strolling in the sand.

I looked over at his house. Wonder if he is back yet? As if on cue, a sweaty figure jogged up to the backyard. His shirt had clung to him and sweat was making his short locks stick to his face and to my eyes, very sexy indeed. He went inside through the door and came back out a while later, holding a mineral water bottle in his hand. With a hand on his hips, he held the bottle high with his other hand. The water that travelled the short distance between the bottle and his face appeared like a rainbow hitting him on his face. He looked very much like the Greek god that I painted him to be. His mouth opened slightly and he drank in the gulps of water hungrily. I held my breath. How could someone sweaty and probably stinky, drink water and look so absolutely sexy to me? I shook my head. Sheesh, gotta keep those hormones in check.

Oblivious to the attention I was paying him, he put the bottle down on the table and wiped himself off the sweat that was soaking him. Stretching himself, his hands went to the edge of the tee he was wearing. Lifting his hands swiftly, he pulled his shirt upwards.

I held my breath, wondering if the body underneath really was as well muscled as it looked outside and in my dreams. I closed my eyes in anticipation, conjuring up the memory of the topless Adonis that I dreamt of walking with me on the beach just a while ago. The sleek muscles, the perfect 6 pack abs · I opened my eyes and saw ·

A sports bra? I closed my eyes again, wondering if the sun really was playing tricks on me. I opened my eyes again.

Everything was as I had imagined it to be. My smiling Adonis had sleek muscles, the perfect abs and · a sports bra?

Oh my god! My mind screamed. My sweet Adonis is a she? "But · " I spluttered. Gasping, I looked once more over the body opposite mine. My Adonis, No, my mind corrected. What do you call a female version of an Adonis anyway? Adonette? Aphrodite?

My hand went to my chest in horror as I continued staring at her. Regardless of her gender, I still found my eyes drawn to her. Her body was like a perfect sculpture for clay figurines. With abs to die for, she could give Brandi Chastain a run for her money.

The blue eyes re-emerged from the sleeveless tee. Realising she had an audience, she turned to look in my direction. Blue eyes pierced through my very soul, and I swear that she could read the thoughts running through my head. Which, I must say, isn't a very pleasant thing.

An eyebrow raised and she smirked slightly, probably liking my discomfort when my face turned red. Her smirk broadened into a rakish grin when she saw me gaping at her. That left my heart going double its rate.

I closed my mouth carefully and smiled hesitantly. She gave me a little wave and I returned it weakly. Turning, she went into her house. And I felt my eyes drawn to her rear. The heat and redness that I felt had nothing to do with the sun shining down on me. More like the work of a 6 feet dark haired woman.

Then it hits me.

I was still very much head over heels over my sweet Adonis.

_______________________________________________

I stood at the window, playing with my new toy. A pair of binoculars. I had persuaded my dad to buy it for me, using the excuse that I had wanted to go bird watching but lacked the equipment. My dad being, well, my dad, agreed instantly. I am quite a spoilt brat, I have to admit. I do not believe that I just last week discovered that her room was opposite mine. I persuaded my dad to get it for me after I found out about the lovely fact.

Looking directly opposite my room, I scanned the objects that I could see clearer with the help of the binocular. Not spotting what I had hoped to see, my vision directed upwards to the stars. Lost in thought about the day I developed an extra fondness for my binocular. Why?

I saw her naked. Caught her undressing herself one day before she went to sleep. Oh, how could someone undress themselves and seem such erotic to me? The sight of her filled my dreams with different kind of dreams that night. They call it fantasies. Man, must be all that raging hormones in my body. Yeah, yeah, blame it on the hormones.

Shaking my head, I look once more to the opened window of my Adonette - to find nothing of course. Yawning, I put my toy down and jumped onto my bed, pulling the covers up to my waist. I lay there in thought for a moment, before I switched the lamp off. "Goodnight, Adonette."

_______________________________________________

"Damn!" I cursed. This just was NOT my day. I was walking out of the school compound, it was drizzling and I was already wet. My sneakers had gone off on me a minute ago, the sole coming out. I gotta remember to get a new pair. Walking and hugging my books to my chest, I passed through the 2nd street before my block.

School was not good today. For somehow, my locker managed to get stuck, my homework mysteriously disappeared and I had to endure detention class because of that. I cursed my bad luck for the nth time that day.

Out of nowhere, a silver SUV pulled up next to me. I gripped my books harder and continued to walk on silently, not looking at the dark tinted glass of the car. Hoping that this wasn't any kidnapping attempt or anything of that sort. The SUV pulled to a stop and the window rolled down. Knowing very well that I shouldn't stop, I did anyway, curiosity getting the best - or in this case, the worst of me.

Haven't I heard that curiosity killed the cat? I mused. The interior of the car was dark and the driver looked at me from under his Ray-Bans. I recognised her immediately.

"Ashley, is it?" That familiar voice that haunts me in my dreams.

I nod, my voice failing me. The door opened. "Hop in." She said, smiling at me kindly.

I look at her a minute before entering her car. Well, she wasn't exactly a stranger, now is she?

The door closed with a click and the engine revved. Amazing how a bad day can suddenly have such a dramatic turn for the better.

_______________________________________________

It was a while before I finally got hold of my tongue and politeness. "Thanks ..." I said, realising only then, that I still didn't know her name · yet.

She smiled, making me hot despite the cold numbness that was from the rain, and the air condition in her car. "You're welcome. And it's Sidney."

"Sidney." I said, rolling the name with my tongue, tasting it for the first time. I decided that I quite like it, for it tasted like rich dark chocolate. Funny how things seem different now, somehow.

The car pulled to a stop and she got out. I followed suit, closing the door gently. Clicking the remote, I heard the answering beep from her car. "We're home." She announced, walking up the path. "See ya." And she was gone with a wave.

"Thanks again, Sidney!" I shouted after her, furiously digging my hands into my pockets, searching for my key, almost missing her back-handed wave to me. I ran inside to the porch, glad to be out of the rain at last. Emptying the contents of my backpack on the table, I searched through the various items on the table. I am very sure that I left my keys here.

Frustrated, I shouted. "I need my keys, dammit!" I kicked at the wooden support. Surprisingly, an answering voice reached my ears. "Trouble?" Her voice shouted across the rain. I looked to the left and saw the tall beauty leaning casually on the door. She looked very sexy to my eyes. "I · uh · yeah, I lost my keys." She raised an eyebrow at that, "Well?"

"I'm locked out, unless of course, until my dad comes ho · Oh shit!" My dad was coming home late tonight.

"What is it?" A tiny bit of concern was showing in her voice. "My dad won't be home till late at night today." I explained. "Fuck!" I cursed softly, under my breath.

Her other eyebrow lifted at that and she looked at me and cocked her head to the side. I am surprised she heard that, but it so figures. "Tell you what. I'm free today, so why don't you just keep me company till your dad comes home?"

Am I dreaming? I felt the soaking wetness of my socks and smiled cheerfully, mentally. Nope, I concluded. "I probably shouldn't." I declined, being polite, although everything of me that's connected to my brain or heart or whatever was saying, "Yes! Yes!"

"Cut the crap, Ash. I don't take no for an answer." She gave a little growl that sent shivers to my spine. Funny how lovely that diminutive sounds when she uses it.

I smiled fully. "Okay" I agreed. "Thanks ... again." I told her after I reached her doorway. She stood looming over me for about 6". Oh, I love the perfume she's using. Discreetly I took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"It's nothing. To love thy neighbour is to love thyself, right?"

Love? I · uh · She didn't mean it that way, Ash. Find your tongue and get it working, right now. "Uhh · yeah, something like that." I answered weakly as she ushered me in.

"Make yourself at home." She invited before throwing her jacket on the leather couch and flopping down on it herself. "The bathroom's over there and the guest room is right there." She pointed out.

I nodded." Thanks again." I started to walk to the bathroom, knowing full well where it was, since my house had the exact same structure and design as hers.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot."

I turned around at that. "Yes?"

"You'll need something else to wear besides that." She disappeared up the stairs, presumably to her room.

Before I had the chance to protest, she came back with some dry clothes which she put into my hands. "Here, they will probably be a tad too big on you, but that's the best I can find." She shrugged. "Keep the boxers, they're new."

I opened my mouth to protest, when a finger came to rest on my lips. Oh · I could be silenced not only with a finger. Any other part of your anatomy will do, thank you. I resisted the urge to lick the digit as she bent her head closer to mine. Oh · a bit nearer, please.

"I don't take no for an answer." Her breath was hot on my face and I reminded myself to breathe. In, out, in, out. I concentrated. Amazing how people can breathe as a part of their subconscious mind. "I · got it." I stammered.

She nodded to herself and then smiled. "Glad we have that settled." And she winked at me. She turned and went upstairs.

I walked to the bathroom and leaned on the door as it closed. Looking into the mirror, I muttered, "I need a cold shower."

_______________________________________________

45 minutes later, I looked at myself in the mirror. To make it short, I looked exactly like that. Short, like a midget in her clothing. The sweatshirt practically hung off my bones. The boxers were all right and so were the shorts, if not a bit loose.

Walking out, I looked around the living room. It seemed like Sidney here, has a good taste in furnishing. Well, at least I like it. Either that, or she hired an interior decorator to do the job.

It was warm and cozy, I realised as I sat on the couch that she had sat earlier and stretched out my legs. The fire from the fireplace kept the atmosphere warm and I wondered where Sidney was. I sat on the couch just looking around for a few minutes. Hmm · so here I am, in her house, in her clothes and probably spending the whole evening with her. Cool. I shifted my posture. Mmm · they smelled of her. Wonder what perfume she uses? Maybe it's them pheromones I keep learning about. I smiled.

I heard the familiar sound of the guitar as I sat there in her living room. Funny how everything seems to be familiar around her. Taking my cue, I stood and wandered to the backyard.

And there she was. My heart fluttered when I saw her. Her features were highlighted by the evening sun. The soothing rhythm calmed any nervousness that I had felt earlier. I smiled again. I must look like a fool here, smiling at myself.

Guess she's in a good mood today huh? I hid silently behind the door. As usual, she had her eyes closed. I stood there, listening to the melody before her voice interrupted her tune.

"C'mon out. I know you've been watching for a long time now." Uh oh. Busted. I stood stationary, not making a sound. How did she know I was there?

"Ashley." She said, opening her eyes and looking directly at my direction. I flinched, although I knew that she couldn't see me hidden behind the door. My heartbeat increased.

She smiled evilly. I tell you, that woman can read my mind. My secret came out. Oh shit! Taking the small, painful steps, I uncovered myself from behind the door and watched as Sidney's smile widen when she saw me. I wonder if she's just glad to see me or because she found out my little secret.

I closed the short distance and stood in front of her, blushing. She leered at me. "And how have you been liking the show?" She asked. My mouth went dry as I thought about the nights watching her undress herself in front of the window. I gulped. "Uhmm · very much, thank you." I managed out.

Her mouth quirked. "I meant about this. " Her knuckles rapped the smooth surface of the guitar. "Well?"

My eyes widened. Oh shit, she even knows about that? I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlight. And the car just rammed me down. My jaw sagged again. "That ... was nice too." How pathetic can I get?

She laughed at my discomfort and punched me slightly on my arm.

I relaxed a bit. What an evil woman. I released a breath. Okay, she doesn't seem to really mad. In fact, I think she seems to like the fact that I have been looking at her naked. I felt a smile pull at my lips.

"How did you ·?"

"Glass reflects light, Ash" She pointed to my room window. "And the fact that our room are right opposite each other." She shrugged and smirked. "It wasn't hard."

"You're not mad then?" I felt my composure returning.

"No, not mad at all." Okay, she's definitely liking teasing me like this. I looked into the blue eyes and smiled.

Her gaze shifts and we break eye contact. She points to the sky behind me. "Look, Ashley, a rainbow."

I turned and looked up. Sure enough, the oval shaped seven colours of the rainbow danced in the blue sky. Funny how the blue in the rainbow and the sky matches her eyes. "I love rainbows." I turned back to her. "Don't you?"

She snorted and seemed to find it funny. "Sure kiddo. I like it so much that I have sticker of it on my bumper." I looked at her blankly for while. What? Rainbow stickers? Oh · OH. My eyes widen at the revelation.

She cocks her head to the side. "Are you gay?" She asks.

"Uhh · " I said, stalling for time. Am I gay? Who the hell asks question like that? Am I gay? How the hell would I know? I must've looked confused to her and she raised her eyebrow that meant, "Well?"

"I · uh·" I looked into her eyes and I felt myself drowning in the azure pools. I balanced the fact that I was so totally head over heels in love with her. Her. A woman ... and the fact that her smiles makes my heart beat faster and makes me chatter like a teen ... which I was. I decided to play it safe. "Why? Are you?" I countered.

She grins and nods. She has to make it seem so easy for her, doesn't she?

Then her statement hits me. She is! Holy Cow! I smiled. It's just a label anyway. I open my mouth to speak. "Well then · "

She looks at me expectantly, as if wanting me to acquiesce. I bent my head lower until our noses were a finger span away. I had to try hard to keep my eyes from crossing as I looked into the blue of her eyes. "I guess I am." I breathed out softly, and smiled at the revelation I just made. To myself and to her.

She smiled back and I closed my eyes, the perfect lips to close to mine. Out lips met for the first time and then the second. I felt the tantalising softness of it. It was a long and passionate kiss, like silk on velvet as she put her hand on my neck and pulled me closer.

My eyes remained closed as we broke off. Breathing heavily, I mused, Would you believe that? I had my first kiss. First kiss!! I'm 16 and it's everything that I thought it would be. Perfect. I opened my eyes to find hers already opened and looking down somewhere south of my face. Without needing to look at where she is looking at, I know what has her so enthralled and that holds her in a trance. The shirt was anything but small. Felling cheeky, I bent lower and put a finger on her chin and pushed up, waiting for her eyes to meet mine.

"Like what you see?" I ask, unconsciously sounding like her earlier question. I watch as she snaps out of her trance that I cast on her. Heh.

"Hell, yeah!" She says, her voice breaking and she cleared her throat and blushed in embarrassment. Now why would she blush at that?

Oh hell, who would believe that I could make my Adonette blush?

"Red does wonders for you." I teased, straightening up and chuckling, liking the deeper shade of red that she was turning into.

Rubbing the back of her hand on her neck, she looked at me sincerely. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Not as cheeky as she was before. I gathered my wits and patted her cheek. "That's okay. Tit for tat." And I got the better end of this deal.

It was my turn to blush as the cocky attitude of my Adonette came back as she leered at me ... making the most out of the unintended pun that I just made. Damn!

We both looked at each other and then laughed, the tension that had been building up broken.

_______________________________________________

"So." She asks friendly. "Dinner sound good?"

My stomach betrayed the answer that I was going to give and I nodded sheepishly. "You cooking? " Oohhh · I think I'm gonna like the idea of my sweet, smiling Adonette cooking for me.

Bursting my fantasy, she waved her hand. "Nah, unless of course, you'd like some canned food for dinner?"

I scrunched up my nose. Canned food is gross, and it's gonna do nothing for my stomach.

"No, huh? Okay, how about · Italian delivery? Pizza and spaghetti sound good to you?"

Anything besides canned food, yes. My smile answered me.

"Well then, Italian it is." She went out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Looking at her form as she left the room, I sipped at the fruit juice that she gave me. Listening to the sound of the voice on the phone, I thought about the earlier happenings. Unconsciously, I touched my lips where we kissed. We didn't talk about it at all after we came in. But I guess it's obvious that she feel slightly the same towards me as I do towards her. I hope. I'm attracted and head over heels in love with a woman. Can you believe that? Me? Hmm · I shook my head.

"Hey, Ash, pepperoni with extra cheese sounds good to you?" I hear her shout from the living room.

"Perfect." I reply as I walked out.

I reach her just as she hangs up and I hand her, her drink.

"Thanks." She says, taking a sip. "What do you think we should do before dinner arrives?""

Oh, I can think of a lot. "I don't know, what is there to do?" I moved to the couch and watch as she joins me on it, propping her legs on the coffee table

"Well?" I ask.

"I'm not too sure myself." She said, running her hand through her hair. Guess I'm not the only one who is nervous here. I wait.

"I usually just sit around and play with my guitar when I'm free." She explained.

"You do that then. I'd love to hear you play. Again." I smile. Especially if I'm now officially the one man audience.

She hesitates. "You sure you okay with it? I mean, I might be boring you and · " she continues.

"Sidney, I meant what I said earlier. I really like it." I patted the hand on her lap.

"Okay." She gets up and comes back down a minute later with her guitar in hand.

"So, what would you like to hear?" She asks politely.

'Mary had a little lamb' wouldn't sound too bad to me at all now. "Anything is fine. You choose."

She nods and positions the guitar properly on her lap and starts to play.

Up close and personal, it sounds better in the first class seat and a few inches away. Plus, the fact that I am practically sitting right next to her and the fact that she is playing just coz I asked her to, in a way, doesn't make me biased at all. Right?

The musical piece ended. "That's nice. You do this for a living?" Subtle. You're improving, Ash, I praised myself,

"Eeeeeyeah, something like that." She pauses. "I play at a bar downtown on weekdays from 12 to 1 a.m." She explains to me.

So that's why she comes home late at night. And that's her job, an artist. Hmm · I like that. "You sing as well?"

She blushes a bit. Look Ash! You caused that. "Occasionally, yes." My eyes brighten at this piece of news. "Can you sing now then? Please?" I long to hear that lovely voice in action again. Please say yes.

She looks uncertain. I use my last trump card. Man, is she stubborn or what? "C'mon, if you can sing for a big audience, why can't you sing for just one? For me, please?" Maybe that's the whole point, I thought. I crossed my fingers out of sight.

"Uhhh .. .okay." She takes her pick and looks at me and asks again. "And what would you like to hear now that you've conned me into doing this, hmm?"

"Busted." I smile at her, noticing that she wasn't angry. "Anything, thank you."

She nods again and plays the intro and took a deep breath.

_She was my everything,_

__

__

My love, my life, my soul,

And one day she left me,

I had nowhere left to go.

I thought that she loved me,

Told me it was just a fling,

I didn't understand why?

My life crumbled before me.

But maybe I could die,

And go straight to heaven,

Just go away and cry,

No one to comfort me.

I dreamt that she was there,

And that she still cared,

And all that we had shared,

Remains a memory.

I wish that I could die,

And go straight to heaven,

Just go away and cry,

No one to comfort me.

I loved her very much,

My heart broke when she left,

Maybe this is the end,

_Can't live without her._

I sat there looking at her while she played. She looked so sad. I could not stop the slight pang of jealousy that I felt at the lyrics. Oh hell, it's just a song.

Her eyes betrayed the hurt that she felt inside. So sad, so longing. A sudden thought crept into my mind. I could heal that. I could be the one for you.

The last note faded and she put the guitar on its rack.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Hell, the song was, although she didn't have to make it sound so personal for her. Oh my god ·

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." She looked shy.

"I haven't heard it before though." I asked of her.

"That's coz only I know it." She smiled.

I gasped. "You wrote it." Of all the sucky, crappy ·

She nodded and I kept quiet. "I wrote it a few years back. Nothing big." I must've looked really curious, coz she explained further. "Yes, it was about my first crush and my best friend." Those eyes turned wistful. "She freaked out though. Seems like those two couldn't click." She gave a humourless laugh.

Stupid ass. I leaned over and took her hand. I waited for her eyes to meet mine, "I'm

sorry to hear that. It sounds like you had a rough time." Okay, so I'm jealous, sue me. I have green eyes, I'm allowed.

"Nah, it's nothing." She gave my hand a squeeze. "Just something that happened a long time ago." She shrugged

I pulled my hand back, sensing that she was becoming embarrassed. Damn! "I wish I could've been there though." Did I just say that? Tell me I didn't.

The look on her face proved otherwise as it widened and she looked slightly surprised. Okay, very surprised.

"Look, I really like you." I hastened to explain and winced internally at my choice of words, but continued, "I'm sorry you had to go through it alone. " I think I really mean that. Mentally, I slapped my head. Duh, 'course I did.

"Thank you." There was a hint of wonder in the low voice.

"That's what friends are for right?" Say yes, please say yes.

She looked so uncertain the, that I felt like hugging her. I resisted that urge. Doesn't look good for you if you kiss someone before you hug her right? Oh wait, what am I talking about? I kissed the damn woman already, hugging would be okay right?

I almost did, but of course, like in T.V. shows, the doorbell rang. Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!

She got up and took her wallet from the table. She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak and then changed her mind. She tuned to the door and I laid back on the couch and studied my hand.

"Hey, Ash?" Her hand was on the knob of the door.

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering what she was going to say.

She smiled fully, melting my heart. "I really like you too, friend." And then she turned the doorknob and revealed the pizza boy, holding the box in his hands.

My mouth hanged open. Why do I always get surprised when I'm around her? Did she just say that? I rewound the mental recorder and pressed play. I really like you too, friend. In her voice. She did! She likes me, she likes me! She likes me!!

I almost got up and did a happy dance, but I didn't, knowing very well that I had an audience.

I sobered. She likes me. I felt giddy all over all of a sudden. And happy of course. The question is, in what way?

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. "Ashley? Pizza's here." She motioned to the box in her hand.

"Uuhh · yeah." I stood up. "Where are we eating?"

I followed her to the kitchen and she motioned for me to get 2 plates out of the drawer. "Kitchen or back yard?"

_______________________________________________

Dinner lasted for about an hour and I spent that hour analysing Sidney and found out a couple of things. Picking up a neatly framed photograph of a younger Sidney with both her parents, I traced the smiled evident on the young beauty's face.

Sidney was a loner. No, really? I kidded myself. She rarely talked much and me, being well, me, had to pry out a little info on this dark beauty that haunted my dreams.

Sidney was an only child, as was I. Her parents had passed on when she was way younger, leaving her with no one but herself. She now lived alone ... much to my delight.

According to her, her mom and dad left a large sum of money to her and so here she was. Short and sweet.

Sidney reappeared from the kitchen carrying in her hands, a bowl of popcorn. We had earlier agreed to watch the 'Matrix' DVD that she had lying around. 'Matrix' was always a good choice.

"Ready?" She deposits the bowl on my lap and walks to the sleek black box that was her DVD player cum VCD player cum Internet server cum · You get my idea right?

I prop my foot on the coffee table and leaned back as Sid sat down and did the same. "Yup."

Picking up the remote and grabbing a handful of popcorn on the way, she pressed the play button and turned to look at me. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let the show begin."

She gave me a smile and I returned it. The weird awkwardness that I had felt earlier had disappeared with half the large pizza that we had shared earlier.

I fastened my eyes to the T.V. screen. For the first time that day, I felt right at home at Sidney's house.

_______________________________________________

I checked my watch for the fourth time in 15 minutes. It showed 11.35 p.m. When my dad said that he would be home late, it usually meant at around 11 to 11.30 p.m. latest. My dad was later than usual this time, but still time was NOT on my side.

Sid was by my side on the couch and she was clicking on the remote control idly. The show had ended about half an hour ago and since then, we had lapsed into comfortable silence and we were making comments about the show and channel surfing.

"Hey, look. Re-run of last week's X-Files." She turned to me. "You like?"

I reached for the popcorn before I answered her. "In a way, but some episodes spook me out a little." I scrunched up my nose.

She nods. "Who's side are you on, anyway? Mulder or Scully?" She points at herself. "For me, Mulder's a bit out of it, and well," here she gives me a grin. "Gillian Anderson's not bad to look at."

I snorted on my popcorn and coughed. I wasn't jealous, Gillian Anderson was straight and happily married with a kid ... Sid wasn't. "You watch the show because of her?"

At this point, she laughed. "Of course not." Her eyes glinted evilly. "Just one of the reasons."

I rolled my eyes. The thought that came into my mind was 'Guys.' But Sidney definitely wasn't one, so I just shut up and shifted my eyes to the screen instead.

I heard the car pull up before I saw my dad's light blue Toyota in the driveway. I turned to Sidney regretfully. "Well ·" I stood up awkwardly and checked my watch. It was 11.45 p.m.

I had spent a total of 7 hours with Sidney. She looks out the window and nods a bit. "That's your dad's car, right?" she turns and asks.

I nodded. "Yeah. Guess I should go now, huh?" I hated leaving her. One of the reasons why I always ask my dad to pick me up at least 5 minutes later than the time my friends went home after parties and such. I hated being the first to leave.

I looked at Sid. Even though it is a party of 2. Especially if it is a party of 2.

She puts her hands into the pockets of her bermudas. Gods, she looks so cute. I smiled internally and resisted the urge to pinch her cheek like I would if she were a kid half my size.

"Well, I'll see you around." She says.

"Yeah." I agreed.

She gives a little laugh. "We are neighbours after all, right?"

I smile and start for the door, picking up my backpack on the floor.

Sidney walks to the door and opens it. I stop only when I reach her. "Listen ·" she starts. "I · had a good time today." Okay, why does this sound like the end of a date?

"But?" I ask tentatively. My heart dropped and I cold hear the echo as it sputtered.

She smiled and looks at me. "No buts, Ashley. I had a very good time today."

A real smile graced my face finally. "Thanks for taking me in, you're a good host. I had a good time too."

"Yeah, well." She scowls at herself, apparently embarrassed at my words. "Hey, you free sometime this week?" she rubs at her neck, a movement that I have found that she does when she is embarrassed.

I smiled fully. "Yeah, why?" Ask me out, c'mon, Sid.

"Wanna catch a movie or something? Or we could bowl, or bike, or maybe you'd like to go canoeing and we could ·" she babbled on, rubbing at her neck vigorously. Who would've figured that she would be so shy in this?

"I'd love too, Sidney." Yes! And Ashley does it again. I take her hand from where it fell after I said Îyes'.

"Great. See you this weekend?" She gives me a squeeze.

"Yeah." I turn to leave, my fingers gently leaving her hand. And it's officially a date.

Suddenly, she gives my hand a tug and I found myself facing her. I cock my head to the side. "Yeah?"

"G'night, Ash." She bents down and gently kisses my cheek. Giving my hand a last squeeze, she steps back, her hand resting on the door knob.

"I ·uh ·" I am at lost for words. And people call me talkative, why? It is so unfair that she does it to me everytime and I never get the chance for 'revenge'.

Sidney smiles again with that same cheeky smile that I am beginning to hate and waves at me. "This Sunday. Don't forget."

As if I will. I returned that smile. "Right, see you this weekend." And I turned and left.

This is counted as a date, right?

_______________________________________________

Knock. Knock.

I check my reflection in my mirror one last time before grabbing my bag and running out of my room. "I'll get it, Dad!"

Running down the stairs, I popped a mint into my mouth and reached the door just as Sidney's hand poised to knock the wooden door again.

I catch her hand just as it was about to hit me on the head. "Hey!"

She hastily pulls her hand away and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was just · There wasn't ·" her hands illustrated her speech.

"Bye, Dad." I shouted and closed the door behind me. "I was just kidding, don't worry about it."

She nods and backs away from the door.

I walk with her to the side of my house where her car was parked on her driveway. "So, where are we going exactly?"

Her remote beeps and she opens the door for me. "You'll see." She gives me a grin and I felt a thrill of excitement go down my spine.

I stop in my tracks. "Am I going to regret this?" I gave her a wary look.

"Regret, Ash? Oh, I doubt it. I'm gonna make this one of the most memorable day of your life, Ashley." The door closed with a click.

"Oh, I'm counting on that, Sidney." Am I counting on that. Being here on a date with you is already making it one. The engine started and we were on our way.

We arrive at the intended spot a few minutes later.

Striker Bowling Alley.

I was caught in between telling her the truth and just lying through my teeth.

"Well? Shall we?"

I look at the sign again and took her hand. I can't play bowling, for god's sake. "As ready as I'll ever be." Keep telling yourself that, Ash. Maybe you'll even turn pro in a few minutes.

Yeah right.

_______________________________________________

"You can't play, can you?" She eyed me with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips.

Uh oh. Busted. "Uh, no?" I said weakly. It was half an hour later with me scoring below points of humiliation. Most of the pins were still standing by the time both the balls were rolled. The point was, I sucked at bowling.

Sidney pressed a few buttons on the terminal between the 2 lanes. A resounding click and the clear of the screen was heard through the sounds of pins falling.

"C'mere, I'll show you how." Grabbing a ball from the rack, she positioned herself behind me as I stepped up.

Oh god, Sid, you expect me to concentrate with you so close behind me, how exactly? I looked at the ball in doubt and saw the blue eyes behind my shoulder. Concentrate, Ash, you can do it.

Sidney's larger hand covered mine as her low tones sounded loud in my ear, teaching me the steps of bowling.

"Okay, first off, stand with your feet planted and hold the ball like that." She demonstrated and I followed her stance.

"Gotcha. What's next?" Come back here, Sid. It's easier with your body behind mine.

"Watch." She steadies the ball and takes a few steps, swinging the ball as she did so. Moving in an arc, she swung the ball and it rolled flawlessly on the smooth panes of wood.

The ball spun and the satisfying sounds of all the pins dropping signaled a strike.

Sid then turned to me and gave me a smirk. "You try."

I took the ball and positioned myself as she had taught me earlier. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Stepping up the lane I released the ball and it dropped onto the lane with a loud thud. From there, it rolled pathetically into the gutter. Okay, Ashley, repeat after yourself, mantras does not work, mantras does n ·hey!

I winced internally and physically when I hear Sid laugh loudly behind me. Releasing a sigh, I turned to where Sid was laughing on the bench between the lanes. The embarrassment I felt at Sidney's laughter was equivalent to the feeling of joy I felt at the thought of my stupidity making Sid laugh as she did now.

"You go, Ashley. That was priceless. The ball was supposed to roll ... not thrown with a thud. Oh gods ·" she pointed a finger at me.

Pig. "I'm glad that you found it funny, Sidney." I pouted.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you, serious." She took a deep breath before she continued. "It's just that beginners always have bad luck the first few times." She came up to me and casually rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Really? I bet you scored perfectly in your first game." I mumbled under my breath, my thoughts concentrating on the warmth of Sidney's hand on my shoulder.

"Me? Uh, no, not exactly." She scrunched up her nose and her forehead wrinkled. "I uhh, I threw the ball and it landed on my dad's big toe actually." She rubbed the side of her neck and cast her eyes down.

"You? Oh gods, I don't think I'm so bad now." I felt a laugh bubble up at the image of a younger Sidney carefully throwing the ball and the look of utter disappointment when it landed on her dad's toe instead.

"Hey!" It was her turn to feel embarrassed. Two can play at this game, Sid. "It isn't funny. My mother had to fetch him to the hospital after that."

I laughed harder at her words.

"After the x-ray, doctors found out that he had a broken bone in his toe." She mumbled, her face turning red.

"I'm sorry, Sidney. But ·" I tried to sustain the laughter trying to find its way up my chest. Looking at the glowering figure trying to intimidate me with her arms crossed.

I sobered up when the tiniest of smiles appeared on the corner of her lips. "Okay, pro, teach me."

The smile that had been lingering bloomed into a full one and Sidney found her way behind me. Funny, but her build fit nicely into mine.

I look behind my shoulder into her eyes and ponder over that thought. We fit. Cool.

I found it hard to concentrate with her hands on my hips, gently showing me the exact position that I should've been earlier. Taking a deep breath, I tried to feel comfortable with the weight of the ball and to make it an extension of my right arm.

Which wasn't exactly hard, what with Sidney breathing into my ear and all.

My eyes squinted as Sidney's fingers suddenly trailed a warm path down my back, sending delightful shivers down my spine. I look up into mischievous eyes that were my neighbours' and a thought entered my mind. Is she liking this as much as I?

My thoughts were answered as her touch lingered on my waist casually. She's flirting with me.

"Okay, Ashley, I want you to swing your arm like this ·" and she demonstrated again. Her arm went around my waist and guided mine and I felt the subtle shift as she pressed her body closer to mine.

Smiling blue eyes greeted me as my eyes narrowed slightly. "You planned this." It was more of an accusation than a question. I'm not complaining, nuh uh.

Her frank grin was my answer and I smacked her playfully on the arm. "Sneak." I like the way you play. "I just had to suck at a sport you so obviously excel right?"

"Aww, c'mon, Ashley." She laughed gently, ruffling my hair. "Practice makes perfect, you'll be doing 200 plus in no time."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"We could practice more often." She suggested instead.

We? That would mean together, right? As in you and I? My smile was genuine. "I'd like that."

"Good. Now, for this throw ·C'mon, Ashley, you can do it." Stepping back, she patted me on my butt.

I narrowed my eyes at her and saw the answering leer. Pig.

I took a deep breath and walked to the lane. The ball that I chose was a 10 pound and deep metallic blue in colour. Inserting my fingers into the finger holes ... for lack of a better word ... I positioned the ball.

Looking back at Sid, she gave me a thumbs up sign, urging me on. I walked slowly up the alley, my pace giving me a steady momentum to my swinging hand.

Feeling my heart beat in my chest, I released the ball and felt it roll smoothly on the board. Second by second, I watched as the ball roll.

Kerplunk! Strike!

The fear and intensity of the moment made me jump for joy as I felt Sid envelope me into a bear hug. Bonus!

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I returned the hug and closed my eyes, enjoying the bliss of the moment. I took a deep breath of Sid's essence. Mmm ·

She released me and I felt myself drowning in the azure pools that were her eyes. The pride shown in her eyes made the smile that I had on my face grew bigger.

As if in some kind of corny romance movie, Sid brought her hand up and cupped my cheek in slow motion. The noisy atmosphere of the bowling alley seemed to fade with the crowd as I looked into her eyes. She is so beautiful. Bringing her head down, I felt her lips brush mine. Perfect.

My eyes were still closed as Sid broke the kiss. I felt the heat as her gaze lingered on my face. Her hand was gently stroking the side of my cheek and I felt her fingertips rest lightly on my lips.

"Hey." Her voice broke the silence that I felt settled between us during the kiss. "Congrats."

Capturing her hand, I held it tight and squeezed it. "Thank you." I whisper. Meaning the congrats and the kiss.

The smile that appeared on the gorgeous face made my breath catch.

"You think we're about ready to go?" she asks, breaking eye contact and looking around casually. The twitching of her hand betrayed the emotions that I could see beneath her eyes. Glad I'm not the only one.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Taking the offered hand, we walked out of the bowling alley.

I should hope that this was a date.

_______________________________________________

Letting the text book fall on my lap, I closed my eyes and groaned. I will never memorise this whole thing.

The finals were the week after next and I wasn't exactly ready for it. Looking up at the time, I groaned again. "Only 12?" I asked no one in particular. Cramming for the finals sucked. Big time.

I hesitantly opened the book again and drummed my fingers on the kitchen table. I sighed and began to read.

I was nearly through with the chapter when the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and then picked the phone up. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Ash. How's it going?" My dad's cheerful voice answered.

"I hate exams, did I tell you that?" I picked up my glass of milk and took a sip. "I'm almost done with History though."

"That's good." He replied. "Anyway, I'll be coming home late tonight, think you can handle dinner yourself?"

"Yeah, sure Dad." I answer, picking my highlighter up and examining it.

"Great. There's some cash on the top drawer if you're gonna order some pizza or something." There was slight muffled sound and my dad's voice came through the receiver again. "Hey, honey. I have to go now. See you later tonight, Îkay?"

"Will, Dad. Love ya."

"Love you too, Ash." He said and the line went dead.

Home alone on a Friday night and having to study for the exams the week after next. This sucks.

Picking up my pen, I continued revising.

_______________________________________________

I closed my book with triumph. "Ahah! I'm done with this chapter. Finally." Looking at the time, I found that it was nearly 2 p.m. "I think I need a study break."

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I wonder what's Sid doing now? Picking the cordless next to me, I pressed the speed dial and put the receiver on my ear.

A couple of seconds later, I put down the phone. Where are you, Sidney?

I walked out through the back door and peered over the fence. Hmm, doesn't seem to be at home, huh?

Looking at the phone, I dialed her car phone and waited.

"Hey, lovely." Sidney's voice came through.

"Hey yourself." I smiled. "Where are you?"

"Mall. What's up?" I heard the blare of a horn and the skid of tyres.

"Nothing, I just needed a study break. So in other words, that means you." I sat on the swing and looked up at the blue sky. So like her eyes.

I heard the laughter and imagined Sidney in my mind's eye. "Hello, my name is Study Break, how do you do?" she joked.

I smiled and laughed along. "I'm fine thank you."

"You eaten yet?"

"Eat? Uhh ·" I actually forgot to eat. Oh my god. "Come to think of it, no. I kind of umm · uhhh · forgot." Oh, I'm so gonna get teased for this.

Another skid of the tyres. "What? You forg · what?"

I smiled sheepishly and answered her again. "I was so engrossed in my History text book that I forgot to eat."

Another squeal of tyres. "Ah, okay." She chuckled. "If you say so, Ashley. Want me to get you something? Some pizza perhaps?"

Any food sounds good. "Sure, thanks." My stomach growled at the thought of some cheesy dough with loads of pepperoni. Mmm ·

"Usual?"

"You know it."

"Okay. I'll call the pizza place for you 'kay?"

"Uhuh, thanks Sid."

"Later."

I hung up and laid back on the swing. Closing my eyes I rested my mind and daydreamed of Sidney.

About half an hour later, the door bell rang. I got up and looked at my watch. 2.30 p.m. "That must be lunch." I said to myself.

"Coming!" I shouted, racing to the front door. Grabbing my wallet on the way, I looked through the peep hole before I opened the door. The pizza guy's face was obscured by his cap but the lovely pizza smell was coming through the slit of my door so I opened it.

"How much does it cost?" I reached into my wallet and dug around for the 20 that I knew I had lying somewhere.

"For you, nothing." A familiar voice answered. A very familiar voice answered.

Looking up, my heart stopped for a while and I saw the familiar blue eyes peeking out from the cap that was on her head. "Sidney!" I exclaimed and lunged forward and hugged her.

"Well, hello to you too, Ashley." She laughed and hugged me back, trying to balance the pizza. Letting go of me, she stepped back and ruffled my hair. "Pizza?" One of her perfect eyebrow rose.

Laughing, I pulled her in and closed the door. Looking in disbelief at the tanned figure in front of me, I smiled and hugged myself.

I love my study break.

_______________________________________________

Popping the last of the pizza in my mouth, I leaned back and looked over at Sidney who was looking at me in amusement.

"What?" I asked, my green eyes sparkling and I wiped my mouth. "Are there any crumbs or something?" I asked self consciously.

She reached over and tweaked my nose. "Naw, you're just so cute."

I blushed and cast my eyes down. "Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself."

She gave me a grin that just proved my point. "Amazing how someone your size can eat more than half of a large pizza." Her blue eyes twinkled. "With extra cheese and toppings."

I think I just got teased. "Hey, it's not my fault I've a large appetite and a very high metabolism rate, okay?"

The lilt of her laughter rang through my ears. "Whatever you say, Ashley."

I got up and went inside the kitchen. "You want anything?" I shouted to her.

"Yeah." She shouted back.

I popped my head outside and looked at Sidney. "Well, what?"

She smiled at me, the edges of her eyes crinkling. "You." She said, walking up to me and closing my open mouth with a stolen kiss.

I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck. Looking up into her eyes, I hugged her. "Ditto." I mumbled in her shirt.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" I answered, looking up at her.

"It's getting late. Think I should leave now." She told me regretfully.

"I · " I looked at her watch and sighed. "Yeah, I probably should start studying again."

"Yeah, well." She fingered the edge of my collar. "Or I could just stay here to accompany you." Giving my collar one last tug she looked into my eyes. "If you want."

Of course I do.

"I'd love that." Meaning it very much so. She's so sweet.

"Great. I'll just run over to get some of my things and I'll be back in a few." She disappeared through the back door.

I watched her retreating figure and sighed. "How did I ever get so lucky?" I asked the empty air.

"You didn't. I did."

I got up from the chair and walked over to her. "Maybe we both did." I answered her, bringing her head down for a kiss. "Whatever it is, let's just enjoy this, shall we?"

"Destiny, Ash." She replied before concentrating on the kiss. Mmm, destiny, huh? I could live with that.

"Why're you back so early?" I asked after we parted. I looked at her empty hands. "Where are your things?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Well, I couldn't just leave without you giving me a kiss, now can I?"

I slapped her arm. "Sid!" I gave her a push. "Shoo! I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

She stood adamantly and stuck her hand in the pocket of her jeans. "But I haven't exactly got what I came here for." She stuck a hand out invitingly.

I gave her a look which she returned with a lost puppy look. A look that of course, I couldn't resist. I walked to her and put my arms around her waist. I looked up at her. She smiled and ducked her head.

"There, satisfied?" I asked her later. Much, much later.

"Mmm ·" she licked her lips and stroked my cheek. "Very."

I gave her a pat on the behind and a little push. "Now go."

She smiled and disappeared into my back yard the second time in 10 minutes.

I took a deep breath and picked up my text books and walked to the living room. I was halfway through my first page when Sidney appeared with her guitar in hand with a pen and paper in the other.

"Hey, Study Break."

She smiled. "Hi. You don't mind the guitar? There's a tune that I wanna jot down." She sat down next to me.

I made way for her and patted her thigh. "Nope, a little music will keep me from going insane." I gave her a little laugh. "Make yourself at home."

She looked at me and answered deadpanned. "Oh, you mean I could walk around naked in here? I think better that way."

I gave her another look and slapped her thigh. "Haha, Sid. Very funny."

"No, really." She smiled and patted my hand comfortingly. "Joking actually."

"Really?" I raked my hands through my hair. "Didn't notice." I smiled at her sweetly. "But of course, don't you think it'll be a bit distracting for us if you were indeed walking around naked in my house, hmm?"

She squinted her eyes and gave a little growl. "You watch it, partner, or I'll just keep you busy with me."

I laughed. "Okay, partner, whatever you say." Partner? I like that.

Leaning back, she grabbed her guitar and deposited her stationery on her lap.

I gave her a long look before I myself leaned back with her text book on my lap, reading with the tune of her guitar.

_______________________________________________

I closed the book and sighed. "I think that's definitely enough for today." I leaned back and closed my eyes, my fingers massaging my temples.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Long fingers joined mine at my temple.

I opened my eyes into the concerned blue eyes of my lover.

Waitaminute. My lover? Wasn't it just partner just now? Hmm · we're progressing fast.

"Yeah." I captured her fingers and kissed her knuckles. "Thanks. I just needed a rest."

She scanned my face for signs of discomfort. "You sure? You need anything. Water?"

I smiled at her. "You're so cute when you're so sweet like this. I'm fine, seriously, just a little stressed about my finals next week."

"Okay, tell you what." She looked at her watch. "I think it's about time we ate some dinner huh? How about you let me take you out? Interested?"

"In you? Definitely." I laughed at the surprised look on her face. "But if you were talking about dinner, yeah, that'll be great. My dad's only coming home late tonight, so I get to make dinner for myself. And since you're asking ·"

"Okay." She got up, and tucked her stationery under her arm. She took her guitar and moved to the direction of the door. "Meet you back in half an hours time?"

I got up as well and nodded. "It's a date."

She gave me a smile and turned to go.

"Oh, Sid?" I called after her.

She turned around and gave me the raised eyebrow look. Ooh, keep doing that, Sid, and you won't be going out of this house anytime soon. Necking on the couch with her seemed to be my favourite pastime these few days.

"You forgot something."

She gave me a quizzed look and walked back to the couch. "I did?" She looked around.

"Yeah." I pushed her chin up and used my other hand to pull her head down. "This." I whisper before kissing her soundly.

"Couldn't forget about the goodbye kiss, ya know?" I said after we parted.

"I uh ·" She put her guitar on the couch and raked her hands through her hair. An act which I found incredible sexy. "Yeah, how could I have forgotten about that right?"

She took a deep breath.

I laughed and started walking to the stairs. "Half an hours time, 'kay?"

She gave me a smile and saluted. "Yes ma'am." Picking her guitar, our laughter trailed even as the door closed behind her.

_______________________________________________

The thunder pounded slightly and the lightning lighted up the interior of the tent.

Shaking my head, I tucked the flap of the tent firmly in its place. It just HAS to rain, right? I looked at the sky, annoyed.

Being alone at my backyard, in a tent, with rain around you was a little scary, I had to admit, although I've been doing this once in a while for quite some time.

Leaning against my unrolled sleeping back, my journal resumed its position on my lap. Biting the edge of my ballpoint pen, I looked at the portable lamp, lost in thought.

You know when you get all those chain letters that say that you will meet the person of your dreams if you mailed the letter to 10 people or so? Yeah, well, what do you give someone who already has found the person of their dreams?

I smile, lost in thought.

I have already found that person and what I'm wishing for is a happy future together with that person.

I am in love. I finally can say that now. Yeah.

Gods, I got myself a girlfriend.

The thunder and lightning broke the deadly silence of the night and illuminated a figure standing at the entrance of my tent.

Suddenly, a hand shoots out and pushes the flap open.

I cower back to the edge of the tent and wild thoughts run through my head. What if it was a psycho trying to kill me? What if it's some lost soul come to look for it's unfaithful lover? What if ·?

My thoughts trailed off as I opened my mouth and prepared scream when the face of the figure made itself known. My heart thundered wildly. Gods, Sidney, I had a really nice time with you. Don't forget me so fast, 'kay?

Blue eyes emerged from silky wet bangs and Sidney looked at me with a bemused smile on her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sidney!" I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt my heart beat return to its normal rate and I took in a deep breath. "What are YOU doing here? You scared the shit outta me, you know that?"

Pursing her lips into a small smile, she shrugged. "Sorry, darling." She cocked her head to the side. "Say · got a place for one more?"

I smiled and scooted to make place for my wet companion. "Sure there is. Oh my god! You're all drenched!"

Sidney entered the tent and sat down next to me, taking off her boots and leaving it near the flap. Taking a towel from my backpack I began toweling my Adonis dry.

Warm blue eyes looked at me as I gently wiped the errant drop of rain from my Adonis' perfect features.

Our eyes locked and Sidney reached out to capture my hand. "Thanks." She said simply.

"It was my pleasure."

She released my hand and turned my palm down. Dropping the towel onto the tent's ground, Sidney guided my hand slowly to her lips.

Never breaking eye contact, she curled her fingers around mine and bent my wrist, feeling the softest of lips on the back of my hand.

My heart fluttered and I could feel the blood rush up to my face.

I pulled my hand away, shy, and fanned my face with it. Phew, it's hot in here.

Sidney squinted and tilted her head in question. "You blushing, darlin'?" Her cold fingers brushed the side of my cheek and it burned in response. "Shy?"

"Umm ·" I stammered. Gods, why am I feeling like this? "Yeah ·" Shy, but fun. I rubbed the side of my face as if it could spread the blood out evenly on my cheeks. I nodded.

Her lips curled into a smile. "And why, may I ask?"

I don't know. Out loud I said, "It just feels different, that's all."

She nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Whatcha doin' out here in the rain, anyway?"

I noticed the change in subject and I thanked Sid silently in my heart. I patted my now forgotten journal on my sleeping bag.

She leaned her head down for a closer look, her dark hair obscuring her view. Reaching out, my fingertips touched the tips of her temple and I brushed the dark bangs back behind her ears.

The dark haired woman straightened up. "A book? You're writing a novel out here, Ashley?" she quizzed.

"No, silly." I tucked the hard cover book back into my backpack. "It's my journal. I come out here once in while just to let my thoughts settle. It's really peaceful here."

As if wanting to contradict me, a piercing howl of the wind could suddenly be heard and I shivered and automatically shifted closer to Sidney.

Amused blue eyes twinkled back at me as I raised my head to meet her eyes. "Most of the time, anyway."

Her left arm slung casually at my shoulders as she pulled me in closer towards her, her body giving me the heat that I craved and the closeness that I needed. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

I snuggled in closer, bathing in the closeness of her. Bothering? "Naw." I assured her. "You're anything but that."

She nodded. "Good."

Silence fell between us and I could hear my companion's heartbeat beneath the surface of her shirt. My fingers traced the length of her arm and we listened to the gentle drone of the raindrops on the top of my tent. Gentle strokes up and down her fore arm, seeing the goose bumps rise in response.

"We a couple, girl?" Sidney's voice broke the silence.

I stopped my tracing and pushed away from her. "Excuse me?" Pulling back and looking at her in the eye. Did she just ask me if we were a couple?

Sidney sighed and looked down at her fingers, entangled together. Shy blue eyes turned to look at me as I murmured her name softly. "Sid?"

"I asked you, are we considered a couple, darling?"

I took her hands in mine and her fingers automatically curled itself around mine in response. "Why do you suddenly ask that?"

She shrugged and pulled her fingers away. "I don't know. We've just been out on quite a number of dates · I was wondering if this was official."

Oh. I hadn't thought of it that way before. "Oh. I guess we are then. I umm · funny you should ask that now." I gestured toward my journal tucked in my bag. "I was just mentioning on how I got myself a girlfriend."

She straightened up and the twinkle came back into her eyes, chasing away the cloud of doubt and uncertainty. "Girlfriend, huh?"

I smiled, and nodded, blushing a bit. "Yeah well · like you said, since we've been out so many times, I figured that ·you know ·we would kinda be already considered an item."

I blabbered on and when I stopped, blue eyes looked back at me with truth in them. "A couple, Ashley, I like that."

The truth behind the statement hit me and I acknowledged it quietly, letting the pure pleasure and happiness of it seep into my veins.

"Yeah well, I kinda like that too. Since I kinda really like you and all, and just, you know, I like being with you, and I had hoped that this wasn't a fling, and just ·" I trailed off, Sid's hand covering my mouth. Now who's being insecure over here?

"It ain't a fling, darlin'. It's called going steady. And ·Ever heard of shut up and kiss, darling?" she asks me, her breath warm on my face.

I shook my head slightly, her hand still on my mouth.

"Well ·" she slowly removed her hand and touched her nose with mine. "Well, now you have."

Her lips found mine accurately in the dark when the lamp suddenly blacked out. Fingers touched my face and my fingers that were around hers tightened and I tasted the smoothness of my girlfriend's mouth.

Lips pressed against mine and I felt the edge of Sidney's tongue playing with the tip of my lips. Opening my mouth, I invited her tongue in and when our tongues touched, I felt the jolt of electricity that matched the rumbling roar of thunder and I felt as if the lightning that had accompanied it had sent a bolt through me.

I felt the edge of my shirt sliding off my shoulders replaced by Sidney's fingertips, stroking its way down to where my bra strap reached the cup.

Her other hand touched my belly, and I jumped in shock, as her hands were cold and the wind blew against my tummy as she lifted the edge off my shirt and off my head to expose me in nothing but my under garment.

"Sidney ·" I breathed, as my girlfriend's mouth released mine and left a trail of kisses and warm breath down my neck and to my cleavage.

My fingers entangled themselves in her hair and I pulled her head closer to my chest and I felt Sidney's fingers gently fingering my bra buckle.

Oh my god. I thought as I realized where this was heading to.

The pressure that had been building up lessened when I felt my bra come out lose and I could feel the difference as I felt my breasts being released from the cup.

Pushing the strap off my shoulders, Sidney took in a breath. I was now topless in front of a woman that I was seeing ... that was seeing me topless for the first time.

I felt naked, and considering the fact that I was nearly, I figured that I had a right to.

My Adonis looked at me and her fingers reached out and stopped just before reaching my breast. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

I blushed and leaned closer to my girlfriend and gently licked her earlobe. "So are you."

I took in a sudden intake of breath as my nipple came in contact with Sidney's palm.

Feelings that were new to me overtook my body and I responded by biting slightly on Sidney's ear. "That feels good, Sid." I murmured as Sid, encouraged by my actions, covered my breast with her hand.

I arched my back slightly and I felt Sid's breath on the top of my breast and then the warm touch of her tongue as she tasted my exposed skin of my chest. Her lips covered my flesh and she started sucking slowly.

"Gods, Sid." My breathing was ragged a little and I mumbled in her ear. I was new to this, and the emotions that were pent up inside me exploded as Sidney increased her suctions and massaged my other breast with her hand.

Settling my mouth on the joint of her neck and shoulders I responded in kind to Sidney's action, biting down and sucking on the tender flesh of her neck. My fingers found it's way into her shirt and I tentatively felt her hardened nipple that protruded out of her trademark black sports bra.

She let out a sound that was unfamiliar to me and I could feel a churning in my gut. Oh my god.

Sucking harder on her sensitive skin, I experimented and pinched the nub under my fingertips.

Sidney suddenly bit down on my chest and let out a gasp, and stopped her actions.

I guess that means she likes that then.

Our breathing was ragged and as Sidney looked into my eyes, her hands found mine in sync with our lips and we kissed.

Parting, I leaned my forehead on her as I took a deep breath. That · I mused. That was certainly something.

Brushing her finger tips on my cheek, Sidney asked, "You okay, darling? Did I go too far?"

"I ·" I started and paused to collect my scattered thoughts, which had gone haywire when Sidney's first touch on my skin dominated my senses. I shook my head.

"No. You didn't. I ·" I blushed slightly and looked down. "I enjoyed it." The truth, I realized, I did.

The taller woman nodded. She rubbed her nose with mine and we sat there in our own thoughts.

Sidney's fingers gently traced my bare back which reminded me of my state of undress and I pulled back.

"Umm ·" Awkwardly, I tried to cover my chest.

"Here." My Adonis handed me my shirt and she laid down on my sleeping bag with her back facing me, giving me my privacy.

"Thank you." I murmured as I took the shirt from her fingers. Meaning both the shirt and the privacy that Sid was giving me.

"You're welcome." She answered, fiddling with the lamp and turning it on.

Pulling down the shirt down my front, I lay down next to Sidney and she turned to face me. "You okay, darling?" Her forehead crinkled.

"Yeah, I am. That was just ·" I waved my hand around the lighted tent, glad that the tent was dark when we were making out. Dad could've been peeking out to check on me, and to have had let him see that · Well, let's just say it wasn't something that I would've liked.

Her fingers rested on my lips and I automatically opened my mouth and captured her thumb with my teeth. Sidney smiled as I licked the edge of her thumb. "Take your time, Ash, I'm not forcing you into doing anything you don't like, 'kay?"

I nodded numbly as she pulled her thumb out of my mouth. "I know that, Sid. That was just new to me. But ·" Raising my eyes to meet hers. "Like I said, I liked it."

"Thank you." Leaning forward, I gently kissed my Adonis' lips and she returned the kiss and settled a blanket on us.

"Go to sleep, Ashley, it's late." She said, opening her arms and letting me rest my head on her shoulder. It was all so new and yet so familiar - so comfortable. I settled in her arms lost in my own thoughts.

"Night, Sid. Get some rest yourself." I closed my eyes and felt the arms around my waist tighten slightly. Touching the tip of my fingers on her arm, I leaned back and felt Sid's breath warm on my back.

Her breathing became rhythmic and I heard her quiet mumble as she dozed off into light slumber. "You keep doing that, girl, and I'll be asleep."

I continued my gentle stroking of her arm and let the quiet settle between us. Reaching out a few heartbeats later to switch off the lamp, I turned around in her arms to see Sidney fast asleep.

Out like a baby. I took the time to study the face of my lover and memorized it in detail. Brushing the dark hair out of her face, my love stirred slightly in her sleep.

Leaning back, I heard her heartbeat where my ear rested on her chest.

Waitaminute. My love? Geesh.

I let the thought linger in my head and pushed it aside for later pondering as her heartbeat lulled me into deep sleep.

_______________________________________________

A few days has passed since I found myself lying entangled in Sidney's arms in the tent. It was the first time I had ever woken up with someone in my arms ... or in this case, me being in someone else's arms.

I recalled the feeling and I felt a churning in my guts as the memory dominated my thought. Security. That's what it was called, the feeling was best described as that.

Looking at myself in the mirror, my fingers touched the darkened area above my breast where Sidney's lips had marked me. I smiled. My first lovebite, and it's there. Gods, girl, you sure do things fast, don't you?

Leaning against the cool tile of the bathroom, I took a deep breath and stepped under the shower, letting the water wet my entire body as I lost myself in my own thoughts.

_______________________________________________

So, the school prom is coming up. I eyed the boy standing nervously in front of me. He was talking to me and I tried to look as polite as I could.

"So, I was wondering, if you'd like to · you know?" he mumbled, unwilling to look into my eyes. I wonder if I'm like that around Sidney?

Hmm, he wants to ask me to the prom. I took pity on the poor guy. "Go to the prom with you?" I inquired lightly, watching him nod and turn visibly darker.

Brian looked up at me with his hopeful puppy eyes. I know of just a person who does the exact same thing. Only when she does it, my heart does bizarre things. I smiled at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Bri, but I've already got plans." I patted his hand. It's not you, it's me.

He looked crestfallen but tried to smile all the same. "Oh · I ·next time then." He mumbled. "Excuse me." And he edged past me.

Oh · poor boy, I think I just bruised him in his ego. Thought you could score with me huh? I took the books out of my locker. Like I said, it's not you, it's me.

I got out of the school's exit and to my surprise, I saw my Sidney waiting for me at her Jeep. Emphasis on the 'my'.

I waved at her, watching the face transform into a smile as she sees me and gives me one of the cocky grins that I love.

The baby blues under the Killer Loop sunglasses were smiling, I knew, and I was proud to have caused that.

"Hi." I say when I reach her.

"Hello to you too." She said, jumping off her Jeep. Ducking her head gracefully, she kisses me slightly on the lips.

I cannot believe she did that. Looking around, I saw the open mouths and the gaping eyes of some stuck up cheerleaders.

Heh, score one for Ashley. I rubbed the side of my neck as Sidney smiled and opened the door for me. What a gentleman.

She got into the car and revved the engine out of the school and onto the main road.

Looking into the mirror, I saw her devilish blue eyes glinting. "You did that on purpose." I accused, turning to look at her. White teeth were my answer as she shrugged. "Those damn girls were gaping at me from far away. I couldn't resist." She looked over at me. "Besides, I like kissing you."

Whatever anger and embarrassment that I felt earlier evaporated.

Oh waitaminute. "You did that to show that you weren't · say · available?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, willing my face to not show what I wanted her answer to be.

She stopped the car and looked at me seriously. I wish I could read whatever is going on in that beautiful head of hers.

She reached over and took my hand. "Uhuh · I'm firmly attached to one particular special someone who happens to be really smart and I absolutely adore her."

Heck, why'd people pay so much dough on drugs when love makes you feel the same and even better? Like I do now. "And who is that?" I inquired, with a smile.

She brought my hand to her lips and kissed it once. "You, Ashley."

I intercepted the kiss as she bent down. I would never stop being amazed by the gentleness of her lips and the sweetness of her. Physically and internally.

Our kiss broke off and I felt happiness exploding in my heart, keeping the area around it warm and fuzzy. The area where she occupied and belonged.

"I love you." I said truthfully.

Without hesitation, she replied, "And I, you."

We kissed again and I felt overwhelmed all at once. This is what flying and floating in air feels like, having tried parasailing once. Being light headed and happy.

I opened my eyes and the tear slid out. She caught it on her fingertips before it fell down and stained my jeans. "Don't cry, Ash."

Capturing her fingers, I brought it to my cheek. "I'm just so happy." I said, for I was and couldn't think of anything else.

She smiled gently at me and stroked my cheek and brought our entwined fingers to her chest. I felt the heart under my hand beat faster as it touched the spot above her left breast.

"Feel that, Ashley?" She looks at me for my nod and then she continues, "It beats daily for you."

As simple as that. No frilly words or anything like that. Just that.

So this is what love feels like, I mused as my tears continued to fall freely. I felt the gentleness and softness of her lips on my cheeks and eyelids. This is love, this is love. I repeated silently.

I do not know how I ever managed to get over to the driver's side but I did, Sidney holding me firmly in my arms. "This is love." She whispered. I looked up at her. She can read my mind. Either that, or she feels the same. I hug her tightly.

"I love you." I said and looked up. "And I feel the same, if not more." She nods silently and kissed my head. "We fit Ashley, like halves of a whole. You and I."

Just like that. It was so Sidney altogether.

And what do you say when someone tells you that?

I look up at the baby blues. "We fit. I like that." I echo after her. We kissed again and I tasted the salty tears that were mine and Sidney's mingled together. Together. I liked that.

This is love.

_______________________________________________

She said she loves me and I said the same. Wow! That is intense. And that's great, the best thing I every heard in my life. Holy cow, I'm in love!

I brought the knife down rhythmically on the carrot slices on the chopping board.

Thwack! She loves me. Thwack! I love her. Thwack! She loves me. Thwack! I love her.

Heck, it's supposed to be; she loves me, she loves me not. But heck, this is so much better.

Arms around my waist startled me and I dropped the knife in surprise. I looked to the left where I met the dark head of my lover.

"Hey, gorgeous." She said, her blue eyes twinkling.

I felt a warm path carve its way down to my heart as I absorbed the words. "Geesh, Sid!" I chastised her. "You scared the shit outta me!"

She bent lower and nuzzled my neck. Her breath was hot on my skin as she murmured against it, "Hope this makes up?"

I kissed the dark head next to mine. Oh yeah, it does. "It does. Hey, Sid?"

"What is it?" she asks, straightening to her full height.

"I ummm · I have the annual school prom coming up." I explained. You'd think it's easy to ask her to attend the prom as my date after we just declared our love to each other. I giggled mentally. Oh, that sounded so corny. Talk about pathetic.

She turned me around to face her. "I'll be glad to be your date, if you'll have me." She told me sincerely.

I just looked at her. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You were fidgeting the whole time, Ash, I eventually figured it out that way."

I smiled up at my Adonette. "Oh · I'd be honoured."

She nodded once. "Tell me the time and date, and I'll be there to pick you up."

"You don't have to." I interjected in. "I mean, if it's in the way and all."

She waved her hand. "Pshaw! Ashley, if you haven't noticed, I live right next door to you. Besides, I'm a good date." She says the last of her sentence proudly with a self- satisfied grin.

Oh, I definitely noticed that, Sid. "All right." I told her. "It's next Friday, at 7 p.m."

"Be ready 6.45."

"Settled." I smile.

The microwave oven beeped once and she pressed the open button gently. The nice aroma of mashed potatoes drifted into Sidney's kitchen. "Mmm · smells good."

"I know, I just bathed." That grin again.

I smack her on the arm. "Sidney! Egoistical pig." And I love her.

"What? I stink?" She brings her hand up and smells the area around the under arms.

"Eww, Sid!" I exclaim.

"I am telling the truth aren't I?" That same leer.

I stood with my hands on my hips and looked at her. I will not let her win.

She looks up at me and smiled from under her bangs. I guess that means truce. "Okay, okay." She lifted her hands up. "Thanks, it's one of the things that I can do very well." Emphasis on the 'very'. Pig.

But · In this case, I'd have to agree with her as I took in another breath of the potatoes.

Oh, I can think of other things that she's good at. My heart betrayed my mind. "Well, it smells good, but does it taste as good?"

"You'll just have to try it yourself."

I started for the bowl and got my hand swapped "Later." She said and walked to where I was washing the carrots in the basin. "Can I help you with that?" she said, taking a carrot and popping it into her mouth.

"Sidney ·" I growled, my eyes in slits. "Hypocrite." I smacked her hand away from the carrot bowl.

"Heh ..." She brushed my fringe off my face. "I love when you do that." And she bent down and planted a kiss on my lips.

What she does to me. "And I love when you do that." I replied.

"Likewise." Popping another carrot into her mouth.

I slapped her arm. "Sidney!"

The only answer I got was her cheerful whistle from the dining room.

_______________________________________________

Flipping through my exam notes, I took a sip of my chocolate milk. Hmm, where was I? My eyes found the page and I squinted at my handwriting under the dim light. I tuned to my dresser and brightened the lights.

Looking at the page, I scanned through the notes and read highlighted notes carefully. I had done the notes the week before and I hadn't read it since. My study time table was so very inconsistent.

After reading the 2 lines, my eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar writing on the side of the page. My breath caught as I squinted to read the writing under the heading of 'Important notes'. Sidney · my mind whispered.

Ashley. Remember that I love you. Sidney.

I smiled. As if I can ever forget that. I plopped on my bed and hugged the book to my chest lovingly. So this is how being loved feels like.

Getting up, I went in search of the cordless phone, in hopes to get another study break. Finding it, I walked back into my room and dialed the number already on speed dial.

I waited for the phone to be answered before I looked out the window and saw the familiar figure standing topless in only her bra and leaning on the window sill looking at me. In one hand, she cradled the phone and with the other, she gave me a wave.

"Hey, Ash." The sound of her voice sent familiar waves up my spine and I closed my eyes in contentment.

"I love you, you know that?" I whisper into the receiver.

From that far, I could see the expression on her face as she smiled. "I knew that. I love you too."

"I got your little note." I said as a reply.

"Note? I don't rem ·" she replies into the receiver before she saw the notebook that I waved at her direction. "Oh, that." She smiled sheepishly. "Well, it is true."

Silence settled between us as we regarded each other across the short distance between our houses.

"Well." I said after a few seconds. "I guess I had better hit the books."

"I · yeah. Don't want you failing your finals now, do we? You ready for it?" she answers.

I settle on the chair before replying. "Yeah, more or less. I uhh · Goodnight Sid."

"Yeah. I had better go to sleep myself. Don't study until so late, ya hear? Your health is more important." Sidney chastises me.

"I will, Sid. Thanks."

"Love you."

I finger the glass pane. "I love you too."

"G'night." She replies before the phone line went dead and Sidney waved me goodnight.

Smiling back at her, I put the phone down next to me as I settled in bed with my book on my lap. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was an hour before midnight. I nodded to myself. Till 12 a.m. then.

Settling in the silence, I started skimming through the lines.

The phone rang in what seemed like hours later and I looked at the screen in a daze. Sidney.

"Hey, Study Break."

She chuckled. "You still awake, Ash? I saw your lights still on and I was wondering if you fell asleep while studying." She explained her reason for calling.

12.45 a.m. "Oh my gosh, it's over 12 already?" I groaned. "I still have got about 4 pages left and I'll be done."

"Ah, that's good to hear." She hesitated before continuing. "If it's not too bothering, do you mind if we left the line on? You know, just to uhh · accompany you?" she mumbled.

Lyrics from Melissa Etheridge's 'Come To My Window' floated through my mind. I hid a smile. She was so sweet. "That'll be nice, Sid. Thanks, I appreciate it." I answered sincerely.

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Music in the background okay?"

"You know that it's fine, Sidney." I answered.

"Okay."

I heard the sounds of the soft strums of guitar string and I read my notes accompanied by it.

20 minutes or so must've passed before my mind slowly deciphered the lyrics that was softly sung from the other end.

_Ashley, you stole my heart from the start,_

__

__

_Ashley, I hope that we'll never be apart,_

_Ashley, oh wouldn't you be?_

_My intimate friend?_

Silence fell as Sid put down her guitar and I dropped my book on the bed.

"I already am." I said to Sid.

A clear of a throat before Sid answered. "I uhh · I didn't know that you were listening." She stammered.

"Well, I was." She wrote that for me? "Oh, Sidney ·" I breathed.

"You like it?" She asked, a note of insecurity in her voice. Was my Adonis shy?

"Yeah, I did. Was it · you wrote it?" Insecurity in my voice now. I wonder when will we get through this phase?

A gentle laugh. "How many Ashleys do you think I know, darling? And who else would I want to be more emotionally intimate with? So yes, I did write it for you." She assured me.

Emotionally intimate? How about physically, Sid? I asked her silently. Closing my book, I put it on the dresser next to my bed. "Thank you. It's · beautiful."

"Glad that you like it. Well, Ashley, you done studying yet?" she asked instead. "It's already past one."

Automatically, I yawned. "Yeah, I am. Damn, I've got to wake up at 8 tomorrow."

She chuckled, a sound coming from deep inside her throat. I imagined her fingers ruffling through my hair. "You had better get some sleep then."

"Yeah, I probably should." Not wanting to put the phone down, but knowing that I must. "Goodnight, Stud." I smiled at the short form of her nickname of 'Study Break'.

"Sweet dre · Huh? What? Stud?" She asked incredulously.

I chuckled into the phone and imagined the blue eyes wide and unbelieving. "Ya know, short form for ·"

"I get it. Study Break right?" her voice had some humour in it. "Ah well, guess I can live with that."

"You don't have a choice." I retorted. "Sleep tight, Sid. Love you."

"Ah, you too, honey. Love you. Sweet dreams, Ash." The phone line went dead and I looked out of the window and saw the lights in the room opposite mine go out.

Laying back in bed, I did the same. And thanks to her, I did have very sweet dreams of Sidney and me together in my dreams that night.

_______________________________________________

The second last bell for the week rang, signaling the end of the period. I picked up the English paper and dropped it on the teacher's desk before I left the classroom.

I sighed. The dreaded History was next and it was the last paper before the prom tonight.

"So, how was it?" The tall slim girl next to me was packing her stationery and we both walked to our lockers down the hall.

"So-so." I answered her. "History's gonna be a killer though."

We reached our lockers and Christine opened hers. "Yeah, you ready for it?"

I turned the combination on my locker and rested my hand on the handle. "More or less." I opened the locker and a piece of paper floated out.

Looking at it, I deposited my books inside and bent down to pick it up. My breath caught as my eyes took in the now familiar handwriting scrawled on the note.

_Ashley, (it said)_

__

__

_Good luck for your History paper though you probably don't need it. I believe in you. Go get 'em._

_Later._

_Your study break._

_P.S.: I.L.Y., Ash._

My heart stopped as I reread the note. I love you too, Sidney.

I looked up at my friend who was staring at me. "Just a good luck note." I answered, as if that explained everything. Especially the look on my face. My cheeks were hurting from smiling too darn much. I love my Adonis.

I took out the necessary items needed for my paper and walked into the classroom confidently.

_______________________________________________

"Dad?" I ask, looking into the mirror one last time before going down the stairs. "How do I look?" I ask skeptically.

I had gone shopping for a new dress which I was wearing now, a few days ago. Unlike other teens, I absolutely hated shopping and I had to suffer 3 hours of it and saleswomen sucking up to me just coz I had Dad's credit card with me. Finally I decided on the green dress that was strapless on one side and lined with blue embroidery on the other. The cut was very low and I had to admit, being semi bareback was very daring for my standards.

My hair was tied up and loose tendrils were hanging down on the sides of my face. The red gold of my hair highlighted the green of my eyes which I had gotten from my mother.

"Wonderful, honey." He kissed me on the cheek. "Wait. Hold it there. This is your prom day and you gotta take a picture."

"Aw, Dad!" I whined. I hated posing for pictures.

"For remembrance, Ash. Pictures are what's left of memories sometimes."

I knew he was speaking of Mom, so I just kept quite and smiled as the flash went off. "Okay, done." He said.

"Thanks dad." I hugged him.

Ding dong!

"Okay, that's my date." I said, playing with my fingers. "I should ·" Oh god, why make me feel like this? I am not nervous dammit! What would she think of my dress? Will she think I look fat? Oh fer god's sake, Ash, shut up!

"Hold on. You just wait here, honey, and I'll get it for you." My dad pushed me into the kitchen.

"I · dad!" What is he up to?

"Shh · I just wanna meet your date, that's all." He explained. "He's gotta be proper for my little girl." He winked at me before disappearing. I don't even bother to correct my dad on his mistake.

Then it hits me. Oh my god!! My girlfriend together with my dad who thinks my girlfriend is my boyfriend. Shit!

I peered out into the living room and watched as my dad opened the door. The tall frame of Sid emerged through the doorway and he ushered her in. She bowed her head a little as she spoke. "Evening, Mr. Carter." She topped my dad for at least 2 inches and it was comical to see my dad looking up at Sidney.

Moments passed as my dad seemed to evaluate my lover.

"Nice to meet you ·?" He inclined his head.

"Sidney Walters, sir." She extended her right hand out.

My dad gripped it and shook it slightly. "Sidney." He said. "And it's Matt."

I have the coolest dad ever.

"Umm · is Ashley ready?" she asked, her features showing only slight discomfort.

"Ah · she'll be out in a few. Have a seat."

I took the time to look at Sidney. My, my, she sure cleans up well. Mmm ·I could even smell her perfume here. Ooh · she smells great. Sidney was wearing a white cotton shirt with a black jacket that went with her black slacks. "Practical." I commented.

Gorgeous. My mind whispers. The next thought made me giggle out loud. Mine. I smirked to no one in particular.

"I'd rather wait here if you don't mind Mr. · Matt." She said looking at my dad. "There she is ·"

I walked to the door and took in a breath of her. "Hi." I said shyly.

Bending down, she gave me a peck on the cheek which I returned. Hmm, she knows not to kiss in front of my dad, huh? Clever girl.

"You look gorgeous, Ash." She whispers into my ear huskily.

Gods, I thought my legs are made of muscle and bone, not the mush and jelly that I was feeling now.

"Thanks. So do you." Looking at her casually elegant form.

"Here." She brought her hand out from behind her back. "For you." She said, giving me a bouquet of flowers.

Baby's breath and pink roses.

The scent of the purple and pink flowers rose to my nostrils and I accepted it shyly. "Thanks." I said again.

By the gods, that was so sweet of her. Ow, I think I may have a tooth ache.

My dad was forgotten as I stepped into Sid's personal space and hugged her. Not caring about the damage that would be done to our clothes. I decided the smell of Sid and roses mixed. I sighed. This is damn near to heaven.

My dad cleared his throat and I stepped back regretfully.

"I think you kids ought to get going." Lifting and positioning his camera. "You know the drill. Say cheese!"

I looked at Sidney as my dad's camera snapped. I hope to the gods above, that damned camera captured the look of utter devotion and love that I can see with my eyes here. I sure hope it does, for its own sake. But even if it doesn't, that's okay. No piece of paper can take place of the image so firmly sunken into my memory.

Taking my hand, she pulled me to her chest and I leaned back comfortably while I felt her chin rest itself on my head.

Click. The camera went off again.

"Okay, that's it." My dad kept the camera in its bag.

"Thanks dad." I let go of Sidney's hand and hugged my dad tightly and he kissed me on the cheek.

My dad released me and clapped Sid on her back. "You take care of her, Sidney." I rolled my eyes as Sidney smiled. "Don't worry, Matt, I will."

"Uh, Dad?" I ask, before heading out towards the door.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'll be coming home late at night tonight, you needn't stay up for me, 'kay?" I explained carefully. "I'm going over to one of my girlfriends' place after the prom."

My dad seemed satisfied with my answer and I felt Sid pull on my hand. "Have fun!" My dad shouted before he closed the door behind us.

I waved back with my other hand that wasn't in Sid's and turned back.

Sidney, as usual, was as courteous as someone can get, she escorted me to my side of the car and opened the door for me, this time bowing a little and giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and got in.

She got into the car and gave me a wry look. "Girlfriend, huh?" she grinned.

I blushed red and looked down. "Well, it's true, you're a girl and my friend." I took a deep breath. "I figured we'd crash in your house for a while after the prom." I explained in a rush and played with my fingers. "That is, if you don't mind."

She brushed my hair back out of my face. "I don't mind." she said and did what I wanted to do since I first laid my eyes on her this evening.

"Girlfriends don't do this." I gave a little laugh and went back for a second tasting.

"Well, this type does." She said after we came up for air. My girlfriend huh? I think I like that.

Running her hand through her hair, she gave a little shrug and started the engine, heading for school.

It was a short drive there and we made idle talk and listened to Alanis Morrissette's latest album.

Sidney pulled to a stop in the parking lot. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I answered

"Great." She got out of the car and walked to the passenger side as I waited for the door to be opened. "My lady?" she asks politely.

Blushing, I accepted her hand and got out, smoothing the fabric of my dress out of habit.

Sidney stepped behind me suddenly. "Close your eyes, Ash." She whispers into my ear.

Looking upwards and back into the eyes of someone I trusted so much, I complied.

I hear her taking something out of the glove compartment of the car and heard the click as a box closed.

A cool weight settled itself on the hollow of my neck, surprising me. Agile fingers worked its way behind my neck and I felt a soft kiss on my neck before the turned me around to meet her eyes.

Of all the weird things. Looking down, I saw the blue stone that matched the colour of her eyes and I released a small cry.

"Oh Sid." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I ·"

"You like it, baby?" she asks gently as a pocket mirror appeared in front of me. The light from a nearby lamp brought out the sparkle of the blue diamond nestled on my neck. A platinum chain with intricate carvings completed the necklace.

"It's ·" I looked at her. "Just like you." I answered and hugged her. "Perfect." I felt her arms tighten around me and I sighed in contentment.

"I'm glad you liked it." Is that a blush I see on her face? Ooh ·I traced the redness with my fingertips. "I do." I replied. "Thank you."

"I'm as lucky as hell that it matches your dress today." She said, smiling.

I laughed. How thoughtful of her. "Sidney, honey." I started, linking my arms through hers. I started walking towards the school entrance. "If you'd have brought me a lime green coloured stone and I was wearing shocking pink that day, I'd still have worn it proudly."

For an answer, she just smiled and held the door open for me. "Shall we?" she said, holding out her hand.

Soft lips were her answer as I passed through the door and into the school hallway.

_______________________________________________

I wasn't sure which mesmerised my friends more, the necklace, or my silent partner lounging over at the punch table. Taking a sip of my punch, I felt the burning heat as it burned its way down my throat.

Looking at my glass in confusion, I took another gulp. "Ugh, this punch is spiked." I commented to my friend, Kathy.

"Duh · the guys from Southbrooke High brought the bottle of liquor along. I saw them do it." She looked at the direction of a few jocks on the dance floor.

"So · Ashley, where'd you pick him up?" she asked, not so casually.

What is it with teenage girls and gossip? I wondered. But whatever, I was in the mood to brag, anyway. "Who? Sidney? Nah · Sidney stays near me." I explained offhandedly.

"Sure looks hot, huh?" I commented casually, catching her eye and blushing when she gave me a sly grin and winked at me. I'm not getting drunk, now, am I? Nah, it's just the truth.

I rolled my eyes and watched as the group of hormonal cheerleaders drool over my Adonis at the corner. Seeing my Adonis smile apologetically as she hastened to explain that I was her date. The group of the goggled eye girls under too thick make up looked over my way with disdain and I straightened up. I gave them a wicked grin. Heh, mine.

The slight pang of jealousy that I had felt earlier disappeared together with the girls as my date excused herself and walked over to me with a bemused smile.

Ooh · I love watching her walk. She had a definite swagger that I found so sexy. Hell, I'd even find her socks sexy.

"Excuse me." I said to the group around me as I walked over and met Sidney halfway.

"Hello, gorgeous." Her voice rolling on the r's, was her way of greeting me.

"Hey, yourself · stud." I let my eyes linger on her body before I gave into my whim and tiptoed when she bent down for a kiss.

I could've sworn I heard the jaws dropping on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls hastily excuse themselves and look away. Mine. I repeated again.

A slow music started and I slumped into the well-built form of my Adonis. "Mmm · I love this song. Dance with me?" I asked, meeting her eyes at close range.

"It would be my pleasure. " She led me to the dance floor where couples had already started to pile up.

The music continued playing and all I knew was body next to mine, the sound beating of my Adonis' heart as I put my head on her chest, her breathing matching my own.

Sidney was whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I felt a little chill go up my spine. We held each other tightly and swayed in time with the music.

"You smell so good, Sid." I said, snuggling closer to her.

She took a deep breath of my hair. "So do you, Ash, so do you."

The music ended and the lights went up. The MC stepped up the stage and started talking.

"He's announcing the prom queen, Ashley." Sid commented casually.

"And your point would be, what exactly?" I asked, tracing idle circles on her skin. Okay, so I'm a little off balance due to the punch. I heard the drum roll start to beat.

"Nothing much." She paused as the MC announced the prom queen. "Just that you got it." She commented.

"Uhh, right." I gave a little laugh as I looked into her eyes. "I'm not that drunk yet, Sid."

"Ashley, they just announced your name. You are Ashley Carter, right?" She asked,

nodding her head to the stage. I looked into the direction she pointed out and I had to squint against the bright spotlight shining my way.

Gently, she pushed me into the direction of the stage. What the ·?

"Congratulations, Ashley." The MC greeted me as he placed a flower tiara on my head. Prom queen?

Graciously, I bowed my head and accepted it. "Thank you." I said, addressing the crowd. Scanning the crowd for my Sidney, my eyes caught the reflecting sapphires that were her eyes. Smiling at me, she winked and mouthed, "congrats" to me. I caught the almost unnoticeable gesture of her hand that meant 3 words, ÎI love you.'

My smile widened and I mirrored her gesture. I didn't give a damn that I was up stage. I'd let the whole world know that I love her, if I had to.

"Ashley." The MC said, taking me out of my reveries. "Would you do us the honour of announcing to us, the prom king?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." I replied, taking the brightly coloured envelope out of his hands.

"And the prom king is ·" I opened the envelope slowly and the drum roll began. Sidney Walters. I looked up to the crowd with a huge smile and looked directly at Sidney.

"Sidney Walters." I said into the mike, my eyes never once leaving hers. She looked blankly at me for a moment as the spotlight shined down on her before she casually swaggered over to the stage like she had been doing that for all her life.

My girl has class, I gotta give her that. Prom king my ass, drag king is more like it. I snickered.

Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed her on the cheek while the crowd hooted and cheered wildly. Ducking her head, I placed the crown on the sleek head and gave it a kiss. "Congrats, Sid." I smiled.

"Thank you." She replies into the mike, but her eyes never left mine.

I lifted our joint hands and we turned to look out at the crowd.

The crowd cheered as the band began to play.

_______________________________________________

"Hey, Sid?" I ask, enjoying the feel of her arms around me.

"Mmm?" she asked, her head buried in my hair. God, that feels good.

"I'm really enjoying myself here. Thanks for putting up with it." I looked up into her eyes and gave a happy sigh.

"It was my pleasure." She gave me a rakish grin. "But of course, it didn't hurt being crowned 'prom king' too."

I looked at her and we laughed. "Gosh, that was so unpredicted, wasn't it?" I ask, swaying softly to the music.

She smiled, showing off the pearly whites. "Not for you, Ash." She leaned down and kissed me on my nose. "I never got crowned for 'prom king' nor 'queen' during my high school days, though."

I laughed softly. "Honey, no offence to you, but ·" I looked at her approvingly, "Would you blame them for not crowning you the 'queen'?" I asked.

She gave a little laugh, "High school was not one of the best times I had, Ash."

I looked up at her. "Hope being crowned 'king' now makes up."

She gives me a little loving look. Oh, it feels so good to be looked at that way. "No." she corrected. "Being with you made it worth for me." Our noses touched and we kissed once. Twice.

I released a little contented sigh and snuggled closer to her. "You make me feel so good, Sid." I murmured against her clothes.

"Likewise." She said, capturing my fingers and bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss.

The music continued playing and we stood on the dance floor, just contented with holding each other, while other couples around us swayed to the tune.

"Hey, Ash?" she asks, after what seems like an eternity.

"Hmm?" I look up at her sleepily. Damn, must've dozed off for a while there. I released one of my arms that was around her and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, haven't done that before." Being with her makes me so relaxed that I could actually fall asleep in her arms. While standing up.

"You ready to leave now?" She nods her head to the other couples leaving the dance floor and out of the hall.

I looked at my watch. 11.45 p.m. "Wow, it's late." I commented. We spent an hour on the dance floor?

"Mmm hmm, I know, sweetheart." She murmurs, rubbing my back.

It's weird how endearments seems to just come out so naturally for both of us. I like that. "Leave now then?" I ask for her approval.

"It's up to you." She lifted her eyebrows at that.

Hmm, let's see. Stay at the prom or have a possibility of necking with Sid for a while. I balanced the statements. And Sidney wins hands down.

I take her hand. "Let's go."

Sidney gives me a grin but obediently follows and we passed through the hallways still hand in hand.

_______________________________________________

"Sidney?" I look at her a few minutes later. I wait for her to look my way. "I don't wanna go home just yet." Correction: I don't want to leave you just yet.

We were outside my house and Sidney had just parked her car in the side road.

She smiles and kisses me slightly. "I know how you feel, I don't want you to go home just yet."

Glad she feels the same. I smile shyly at her.

"How 'bout you take up what you said to your dad, about crashing at your girlfriend's house, huh?" she asked, a little hint of hope in her voice.

That statement got me wondering just what we were going to do there. "Okay." I answered instead.

She starts to get out of the door but before she reaches my side, I was already out of the car. She gives me a hurt look.

"C'mon, Sid. I can get out of the car by myself, you know." I assured her.

"Yeah, but it's so much more fun to have me do it." She grumbles slightly.

Ouch, I think I just bruised some very fragile ego over here. I pulled her to a stop and looked at her right in the eyes. Ooh, I love what heels does to my height. I look at her silently until she breaks eye contact first and glances away.

"Yeah, I'm being stupid, I know." She gives a little sigh and smiles awkwardly.

"Nah, you're just being yourself. And not that I don't appreciate it, no." I said, leaning on her slightly. "Now, I think I might need assistance from that lovely side of yours." I looked up at her and wrinkled my nose. "I think I had a bit too much to drink."

She gladly puts her arm around my shoulders and draws me closer to her. I reply by putting my arms around her waist. "Yeah, I know, the punch was spiked."

"Uhuh." I answer.

"I remember during my senior prom, I was the one who spiked the punch." She gives a devilish grin as we walk towards her front door.

I roll my eyes at her. Figures. "Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

She manages to open the door single handedly and guides me to the couch. She looks at me and gives me one of her 100 watt smile. "Beats me."

"Now, what exactly were you trying to achieve, getting innocent little girls like me drunk?" I ask of her.

"Ashley, darlin', you're hardly an innocent." She snorts and before I could reply, she trudges into to kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" I hear her ask

"Something cold would be nice." I answer. What was that supposed to mean? My mind fuzzily asks.

"Here." She gives me a glass. I take a sip and smile. "How did you know I like ice lemon tea?"

What she says next stops my heart, literally and figuratively. "I make it a point to know what the person I love most in the world, likes."

I must have the most incredible luck in the world. I trace her eyebrow. "How did I end up so lucky, Sid?"

She captures my hand. "Maybe it's fate, honey. But, do me a favour, keep me along for the ride, huh?" she gives me a smile but the hand that was holding mine was shaking ever so slightly.

I swear, I'll keep you for as long as you want me. "Definitely, darling. Forever."

She smiles and our glass makes a clink sound as we toast each other. "To a future together." She toasts.

"Together." I echo, gulping the tea down. I think we just made some sorta life time commitment to each other. My fuzzy mind tried to wrap itself around that idea. Huh.

Putting the glass down, I stood up. "May I use your bathroom, Sid?"

She gives me a look and laughs out loud. "You have to ask? No, you may not, you're just gonna haveta be some fertiliser for my plants in the backyard."

I blushed and looked down. Politeness be the death of me.

"Honey." She tilts my chin up to meet her eyes. "You don't have to ask me that. I've already told you before, months ago, you can make yourself at home here."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Huh, but you were just being polite then."

"Then maybe, but now ·" Blue met green. "Now, I'm very serious. What's mine, yours."

My breath catches. Wow! "I'll umm · keep that in mind."

"You do that, Ash, you do that." She says seriously.

I turn to the bathroom when a thought suddenly strikes me. "I have access to your Jeep then?" I ask playfully.

"Anytime you want, baby." She assures me and settles on the couch.

"Gotcha." I whistle as I enter the WC.

_______________________________________________

"Hey, Dad?" I ask into the phone. I could hear sounds coming from the kitchen that was Sidney getting some snacks and drink.

"Ashley?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I ask.

"Oh, no, not really, I was just reading some book. How was the prom?" He asked, clearing his throat.

My voice became dreamy. "It was great. I got crowned prom queen." I laughed softly.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "Knew you could do it."

It always feels good to be praised by my dad. "Thanks. Sid got king." I said as a reply.

His laugh was evident even from the phone. "What a great pair you both make."

Yeah, I think we'd make a perfect team. "Thanks." I said again. "Hey, Dad?" I waited for him to answer.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers. "You don't have to wait up tonight. I won't be back till tomorrow." I blurted out.

"Is that it? You didn't have to tell me that, honey. On my prom night, I partied the whole night till morning." He chuckled. "The good old days. Ah · you have a good time, Ashley."

I release the breath that I had been holding. "Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, dear. Take care of yourself."

The phone went dead and I cradled the phone in my arms. So now, where are you staying the night, huh Ash?

"Who was that?" Sid's voice asked from the left.

I jumped and the phone dropped to the table. "Argh! Sid! Stop scaring me like that." I replaced the phone to its cradle.

She handed me another drink and put a plate and dropped some Hershey's kisses on the table. "Sorry." She said, blue eyes twinkling. "I've got some cheesecake if you want." She nodded to the table and picked up a kiss and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm." I immediately attacked the piece on the plate. "I love cheesecake. How'd you know I like it?" I asked between a mouthful of cake.

"Lucky guess." She replied, taking a sip of the cup in her hand.

"Want some?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows and offered the fork to her.

She smiled and captured the fork between her lips and the cake disappeared into her mouth. Oh, to be that fork..

She released the fork and I brought it back to the plate. "Thanks." She said and licked her lips.

Maybe it was the effect of the liquor, but I felt a deep churning in my gut as I watched Sid's tongue lick her lips. Or maybe it's just lust. I laughed. I longed to taste those lips again.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I blushed and gave a silly smile. "I was just thinking about how good it feels when you kiss me." Did I just say that? Gods, I don't believe I said that.

The look on Sid's face was priceless as she took in the meaning of my words. I started to laugh at her expression as she regained her composure.

"Oh, you think that's funny, don't you?" She advances closer to me on the couch, her long fingers reaching out and finding the bare skin on my sides.

I managed to put the plate on the table before I fell back on the couch with Sid's fingers unmercifully tickling me. "Sid!" I squealed, trying to ward off the long, agile fingers.

"Oh, you don't think that's funny now, do you?" she asked, finding ticklish spots on my sides. She was directly above me and loomed over me on the couch.

"Yah! Sid! I give, I give!" I laughed and felt the fingers stop its attack. I exhaled and smiled.

Sid grinned down at me and I lifted my hand to brush the dark bangs out of her eyes.

Giving me one of her 100 watt smiles, she leaned down and her lips were close to mine. I looked up at her and thought about how inviting those lips were.

Our lips touched and I felt the shock and thrill of it cruise down my spine. Putting my hand behind her neck, I pulled the dark head closer to mine, crushing our lips together firmly. She smelled good and I felt the sweetness of the kiss mixed with chocolate and cheese.

We eventually had to come out for air and a small smile played on my lips. "Mmm. Just like that." I whispered before I went for a second tasting and Sid complied by ducking her head.

A touch on my shoulder sent waves of unknown yet not unpleasant feelings down to my groin. The touches became more insistent and I responded in kind, my touches tentative.

I made way as Sid slid onto the leather couch with me. Our lips never parted as my touches become more confident. My breathing was ragged and I felt high. Not with the liquor but with a tantalising sense that was pure pleasure and love mixed together.

Sid's touches became bolder as her fingers travelled south and my heart jumped when her fingers brushed the curve of my breast. "Sid." I whisper.

"What is it, honey?" She asks huskily, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Her fingers gently touches the sensitive skin of my breast through the thin material I had on.

"No, no, it's not that." I answered and responded by giving her neck a little nibble. "I just ·" My voice trailed off as warm lips found my earlobe. "I'm just · new at this."

Sid stopped what she was doing and looked at my face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, checking my face for signs of disapproval. "I understand if you ·

That's my Sid. Always looking out for me. I put my finger on those inviting lips. "Yes, I'm sure." I replied and replaced my fingers with my lips that I hoped would wash the doubts away.

Sid's answer was the sound of my zip unzipping, sounding extremely loud in the silent room, aside from our breathing. Sidney was whispering in my ear and my hazy mind was clouded with new sensations and feelings as Sidney touched places that elicited sounds of encouragement from both of us.

I fumbled with the buttons on Sid's shirt. Sliding it off her shoulders, my touches and lips trailed on her skin, leaving traces of warmth. Tasting the soft skin that was Sidney, I bit down on the body next to mine.

So lost in the sensations that Sidney was bringing out in me, I didn't even notice as Sid divested me of the dress, fully concentrated on the magnificent unclothed body next to mine.

_______________________________________________

The morning light finally awoke me and I opened my eyes hesitantly. The smooth panes of my lover's face greeted me and I realized that I was in bed.

Naked.

With Sidney's arms wrapped around my waist.

I caught my breath. Oh my god. Reaching out, my fingers gently fingered the soft bruise on Sid's neck where I had presumably given her a hickey. The vein under my touch throbbed and Sidney's eyes fluttered open at my touch.

Her blue eyes looked into mine and her mouth crinkled into a smile. "Morning, darling. A beautiful one at that."

I smiled shyly form under my lashes, "Yeah, it sure is one."

Sidney shifted her position and I felt her palm guiding the small of my back as she stretched. "How're you feeling?"

Propping my head on the pillow, I brought the covers up, covering my chest, feeling a bit shy. Shy, Ashley? Kind of late to be feeling that, isn't it?

"I don't regret if that's what you're asking." I replied, tilting my head to the left as her fingers found it's way entangled in my hair.

"I'm glad. Last night was ·" she trailed off, her other hand gesturing around the room. Sidney chuckled deep in her throat. Taking my hand, she kissed my knuckles. "Thank you, love. Thank you for letting me make love to you."

Making love, so that's what it's called. I smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "Likewise, Sid. Likewise." Smiling deeper as she curled her fingers around mine.

Leaning down, I captured her lips for a morning kiss. The heck with morning breath, she smells and tastes great. I found myself sliding down the pillow, right next to Sid. Her hand cupped my cheek and I brought my hand behind her head, crushing her lips against mine.

Her tongue found her way inside my mouth and I responded in kind. Slowly exploring her mouth with my tongue, I felt her do the same.

We broke off, our breathing ragged and Sidney leaned her forehead against mine. Our noses touched and I looked deeply into her eyes at close proximity.

"You look gorgeous, darling." She whispered as she gave me a kiss on my nose. "I love you, baby."

I smiled and pulled back and looked at her thoroughly exposed body with interest. "I love you too, Sid." I gave her a grin that I hope matched the smirk on her face as she saw my eyes lingering on her.

Not needing to look down, I knew that the covers had left my chest and I blushed as her eyes raked my body. Oh gods, the things she does with a look.

Making up my mind, I pulled the covers lower and looked steadily at Sid. "Kiss me, stud." I ordered.

Her grin grew bigger and she closed the distance between us. "Gladly, gorgeous."

I smile as the taste of her lips etched itself in my memory.

_______________________________________________

"Dad?" I asked as Sid closed the door to the bathroom.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, it's me, dad." I got out of bed and looked to the direction of my house outside the window. "Just calling to tell you that I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that." He responded as I saw a figure moving around my house. "How was it, sweetie?"

He knew? My hazy mind asked. "I uhm · " How did he? Oh right, the prom, yes, the prom, what else? "It was great, dad. I had myself a very good time there with Sid."

"I'm glad you did, Ash." I hear him close the fridge door and the sound of a carton of milk opening.

"Thanks, dad. Look, I gotta run. I'll be back later after lunch?" I heard Sid close the bathroom door as she exited and sensed her behind me as I stood at the window.

I could hear him swallowing and he paused before he answered. "Sure, have fun."

Soft lips nuzzled my neck and I gulped. "Uh · bye dad. Love ya." Sidney's arms were around me and I felt it hard to concentrate.

"Same to you, hon. Take care." And the line went dead.

I put the phone down on the bed and looked at Sid. "You are so bad, do you know that?"

Soft lips and mint tinted breath were my answer as she tightened the hold around my waist. I found my lips captured and I turned to face her in her embrace.

"I know that, darling. I know that." She chuckled as we broke apart. "So whaddya wanna eat for breakfast?" she asked.

You wouldn't be that bad. I chuckled in my mind. Oh shit, I'm addicted to her.

"I could make some eggs or something like that." She offered.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. I looked at the clock on her dresser. 11.23 a.m. No wonder I'm hungry.

"That would be great. Thanks." She released her hold on me and I stepped back.

She looked back at me as she walked to the door. "You can find the toothbrush and stuff like that in the little cabinet by the door."

I nodded. "Thanks. Got that." I walked in and closed the door behind me.

_______________________________________________

School ended a few days after prom night and it had been a week since my school holidays started.

Sidney and I had been going out together almost daily, what with her job only keeping her occupied at night, and me being free in the afternoons.

"Ashley?" Dad called out to me as I was sitting on the couch in the living room.

I looked up from the magazine that I was reading. "Yeah?"

He walked over and sat next to me. "You think you're gonna be okay alone in the house?" he asked me gently, his hands patting mine.

I smiled and squeezed his hand above mine. "Yes, dad. I'll be perfectly fine at home." I put the magazine down and smiled. "Besides, Dad, if I need anything, Sidney's always next door, Dad."

He nodded and gave me a little smile. "You're right, Ash. Okay, so you sure you're gonna be okay alone for the 8 days I'll be gone? Sure you don't want me to send you to your Aunt's house, ya know, spend time with your cousins ·" He stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Dad!" I wailed. Like I would ever leave Sidney behind.

He returned with a glass of milk for both of us. "Okay, hon. I was just teasing. I'm glad that at least I've got Sidney over here to take care of you."

If there was anything in my life that I was very thankful of, after Sidney and the great life that I was leading, it was my Dad's trust and understanding of me. And now, of course, his trust in Sid.

"You can trust Sid, Dad." I added.

"Good. Okay, now you listen up, you take care, okay? Lock all the doors, don't open the doors to strangers and just · you know the rest, Ash." He got up and I followed suit.

"I know, I know." I stood behind him and pushed my Dad up the stairs. "Go on, now, you've got an early flight tomorrow, and didn't you tell me this afternoon that you haven't exactly finished packing?" My green eyes twinkled at him and he laughed and ruffled my hair.

Putting our empty glasses on the counter, he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Okay, good night, Ashley. You don't sleep so late yourself, Îkay?" He turned and headed towards the stairs. "Love you." He called back.

I settled down on the couch and picked up my magazine again. "Love you too, Dad. Night."

Dad was leaving on a business trip down south tomorrow morning and I was going to be left home alone for 8 whole days. I smiled to myself and shook my head. It was going to be the first time that I was going to home alone in the 16 years that I've been alive.

Flipping through the magazine, the eerie silence of the night accompanied me. After a while, the clock struck 12 and I yawned. Putting the magazine down, I got up and switched off the lights and headed up to my room.

Flopping down on my bed, I thought of the possibilities of Sidney sleeping over at my house and I pulled my covers to my chin.

Tilting my head, I looked outside the window. Hmm, talking about Sid, wonder what she's doing. The lights in her room were still on and I could see a shadow walking up and down.

Not taking my eyes off the house next to mine, I reached out for the dresser behind me, intent on looking for my cordless phone. My fingers found the phone and I pulled it towards me. My fingers poised above the digits to speed dial my lover's home phone.

Ring ring!

I dropped the phone and stared at the phone screen in amazement. Darling. It displayed.

I picked up the phone and laughed slightly into the phone. "Hello?" Sidney asked hesitantly.

The voice on the other end sounded warm and I leaned back against my pillow. "Hey there, Stud."

"Whatcha laughing at, Ash?" I imagine Sidney in her sports bra and shorts, lounging on the couch she has in her room.

"Nah, it's just · I had the phone in my hands, was about to call you when suddenly the phone rang." I kept silent.

"Now, is that fate or what?" Sid replied.

I smiled and got up, walking to the window. "Yup, great minds think alike, love."

I peered out the window and Sidney was there, looking out of her window into my room. She gave me a wave as I came into her view. "Sure thing, darling, GMTA, love."

I gave her a confused look over the small distance between our houses and she spoke into the phone. "Great minds think alike?"

I slapped my head. "Oh, okay. Gotcha." I laughed. "Hey, my dad's flight is at 8 tomorrow, you remember, right?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the sill.

She mirrored my actions and answered. "Yeah, I do. What time must he reach the airport? I'll be there about 6.30 or so?" she asked.

Sidney dearest had offered to fetch my dad to the airport so that he wouldn't need to drive alone, and so that I could spend more time with him before he leaves.

"You're so sweet, you know that, Sid?" I asked amusedly into the phone.

She smiled, and I could feel the smile through her voice on the phone. "Anything for you, darling, you know that."

I sighed in contentment. Oh, I so love being in love. "Yeah, thanks for that. Umm · yeah, 6.30 will be just fine."

I could see her dark head bob up and down as she nodded. "Guess we should be going to sleep then." She got up and stretched.

"Yeah." I answered her regretfully. Oh well, a day later and I could probably be sleeping in her arms instead of alone. "Night, Sid."

"Yeah, same to you. Sweet dreams, darling. Love you." She replied into the phone.

I looked out of the window and smiled as I saw Sidney blow me a kiss.

"Got it, love. Love you too." I pressed the button and the line went dead.

I gave Sidney a wave and retired to my bed, setting my alarm clock for 6 a.m. the next morning and switched off my lights.

Good night, Sidney Walters.

_______________________________________________

"Beep beep!"

My alarm wakes me up from my slumber and I open my eyes and yawn. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I lazed around in my bed until the alarm rang again 5 minutes later after I hit the snooze button.

Putting my palms on the bed, I managed to push myself upright and looking outside, I saw that the sun had begun to rise and the darkness of the morning was lit by light coming out of Sidney's room.

Stretching, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up.

20 minutes later, I trudged down to the kitchen, to find my dad beginning to make coffee on the counter.

"Morning, Dad." I said.

He looked up as he saw me. "Good morning, hon."

I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "I got my caffeine fix right over here." He lifted the pot of coffee and poured a healthy cup in the mug that I got him for Father's Day last year.

"What time will Sid be here?" He asked, joining me at the kitchen table, bringing along the day's daily edition.

I looked at the clock on the wall above the microwave. "About now."

Just as I said it, the phone rang and I looked at my dad. "Must be Sidney."

I picked up the phone by the kitchen counter. "Hello?" Came Sidney's voice.

"Hey. Morning, Sid."

I could feel her smile through the phone and I pictured her gorgeous blue eyes twinkling at me. "Same to you, Ash. Are you guys ready? I'll be coming over now."

I heard the sound of a door unlocking and then locking and I peered outside the glass door. "Yeah. We're more or less ready. Just having breakfast. Want some coffee?" I offered.

I could hear the keys jingling as Sidney jogged the short distance between our house. "Coffee will be great, darlin'. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. With sugar and cream, right?"

"Yup."

"Got it." I put down the phone and turned to my dad.

"Sidney?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, getting a cup from the cabinet and pouring coffee into it.

"Coming now?" He asked, flipping idly on the newspaper.

Mixing the sugar into the coffee, I set it down on the table and walked to the door as the doorbell rang. "Right outside, Dad."

The sight of my lover greeted me as I opened the door for her.

"Heya, gorgeous." She said as a greeting.

I ducked my head down shyly and linked my arms with hers. "Hey to you too."

Closing the door behind us, Sidney detached herself from me and walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Matt."

My dad looked up from the newspaper. "Morning. Thanks for offering to send me to the airport." Now he looked at her.

Sidney plopped herself down on the table as I positioned the cup of coffee that I made for her in front of her on the table.

She touched my arm and patted it gently. "Thanks." She said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"It's nothing." She waved it off with a sweep of her hand and put down the coffee. "Ready to go?" she asked, taking one of the pancakes that was on the table.

I sat down next to Sid and unconsciously moved closer to her as she fed a piece of the pancake to me. I took a sip of my forgotten milk and chewed. "Dad?" I turned to look at him when he didn't answer.

He had a look on his face and I could best describe it as amusement. He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled at us. "You make a cute couple, ya know? Ashley's a lovely girl."

My Dad, without a doubt, was the coolest dad ever. I smiled up at Sidney and blushed shyly at the compliment. Sidney's fingers found mine under the table and she squeezed it.

Sidney looked at my dad and answered him. "I know that, believe me, I do. Just my luck that she chose me, Matt."

She winked her blue eyes at me, and squeezed my hand again under the table.

I felt like as if I was in some old fashioned movie, where the dad of the intended bride was negotiating dowry with the intended groom. In this case, it was my father talking to my girlfriend about me. Gods, this is embarrassing.

He nodded and got up to leave.

Sidney took the cue and stood up as well. "I'll bring the car over now." She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and left through the back door.

My dad turned to me and smiled. "Got yourself a winner there, Ash." He smiled.

I put our cups in the basin and walked over to my dad and wrapped my arms around him on impulse. "Thanks, Dad. Means a lot to me."

He ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head.

Walking into the living room, we carried his suit cases that contained his notebook and clothes out of the house when we heard Sidney's car approaching.

Sidney got out and came over to us, and being the 'gentleman' that she is, carried the bags and put it in the trunk of her SUV.

That's my girl.

We stepped into the car and she drove off to the airport and I leaned back and just enjoyed the peace of the moment.

_______________________________________________

I looked around the now familiar room as I snuggled closer to Sid. It was the second day of me being home alone.

Well, technically, it wasn't counted as being home alone, since Sidney was around my house practically every moment of day ... and night, and vice versa.

I spent the day yesterday alone at home, sleeping early and alone as Sidney had to work. However, I woke up in the morning to find my Adonis smiling at me at tucking the covers up to my shoulders. My dad had entrusted her with the house's spare keys.

Life is good. I sighed in contentment and buried my head into her shoulder.

I felt her lips brush against my hair and I looked up. "What's up, darlin'?" she asked, turning her body to face me, and pressing the 'pause' button on the remote.

I smiled and reached up to touch her cheek. "Nothing, just feeling that life is perfect."

She nodded. "I know what you mean, girl. Ever since you came, Ashley. Life has never been better."

We both smiled at each other. Sidney ducked her head gracefully and our lips met. I had long ago decided that kissing Sidney was one of the many favourite past time of mine ... that and necking with her on the couch while we watch movies of course. Like now.

The movie resumed and Sid and I shared popcorns between kisses throughout the whole movie. We were watching 'Bounce' with Gwyneth Paltrow and Ben Affleck.

"Such a cliché, don't you think?" She commented, her eyes never leaving the screen. "I mean, him giving his ticket and then disaster strikes and then falling in love with the enemy?" Her hands were gesturing at the T.V. screen.

She looks so cute. "Aww, come on, Sid. Anything can happen. I mean, look at us. Me, meeting a new neighbour and falling in love with him that turned out to be a her, that of course, turned out ·" At this point, Sidney had turned out to look at me.

" · damn well, right, love?" She finished for me, bringing her dark head closer and touching our noses together.

I nodded and impishly put a popcorn into her mouth. Sidney's teeth cleanly captured the kernel and munched on it and her lips gently held my fingers. Bringing my fingers deeper into her mouth, I swallowed at the sensation. "Yeah ·" I shuddered when her teeth nipped on the sensitive skin of my fingers. "Damn right it turned out well."

I read somewhere before that sucking on someone's fingers were considered oral sex, and I realized that the statement was, although not partially true, but it had almost the same effect. Aww, heck, whatever effect that Sidney has on you is the same. It's Sidney that matters, not what she was doing.

Which at that moment, felt extremely nice, as I felt myself being pushed down on the couch, with Sidney's body pinning mine down.

I felt her lips on my neck and I surrendered to her touches and traced my fingers along her body.

There's just something about this couch and necking and making out, my mind concluded as a hazy pleasure swept across my mind leaving me with no time to think and just react.

_______________________________________________

I woke up the next morning in Sidney's arms, making it the third time I ever woke up in someone's arms. I'm gonna lose count real soon.

"Morning, sleepy head." She whispered in my ear as my green eyes opened and squinted against the light that was peeking through the blinds.

"Mmm ·" I answered her incoherently as I snuggled in closer to her, burying my face into her warm, naked shoulder.

"Come on, Ashley, it's almost 12." She reasoned. She decided to play her trump card. "'Sides, aren't you hungry?" She patted my stomach teasingly. "I've got some lasagne, if ya want. Interested?" Her breath was warm in my ear and I shivered in response.

She patted my stomach again and gently traced circles on my exposed belly beneath the blanket.

My stomach rumbled. Traitor. I could feel the heat rising up to my face and I groaned at Sidney's laughter shook through her body. I swatted her hand slightly. "Pig." I uttered into her skin.

"Yeah, but I'm your pig." She replied and pulled the rope that was connected to the blinds, bringing in light to the now not so bright room.

I squinted some more and curled into a ball as Sidney pulled the warm covers away and wrapped it around her body ... leaving me stark naked on the bed. Sidney's gentle blue eyes were looking at appreciatively and I blushed dark red. "Pig." I mumbled again under my breath as I pulled a pillow closer to me and hugged it, hiding behind the comfort of the soft feather.

"Ashley ·" Sidney wailed. "Get your butt up, love." She said, patting the said anatomy. "Aww, come here, darling." She pleaded with me and held her hand out at the edge of the bed. The covers were snug fitted around her body and I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

Damn, she looks good. Although my brain wasn't awake yet, my entire body was. I closed and eye and shivered as I remember the night of passion that we spend last night. Sidney's kisses, her breath hot on my face, her cold hands touching places so intimate, her tongue dripping water on face ·

My eyes bolted open and I sat upright. What on earth?

My vision centred on the dripping sponge that my Adonis held above my head, my face all wet and cold.

Darkened green eyes looked at Sidney in mock anger. My lover smiled and backed away from the bed, her hands clutching her sides from laughing.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, my legs spread apart. I glared at her until Sidney's laughter died down and she began to eye me with a certain look in her eyes that I best described as · lust.

I turned my head slightly and looked directly at my reflection at the mirror behind Sidney. Oh shit. No wonder she was looking at me like that.

In my anger, I had stood up and forgotten that the pillows covering me didn't hold out to gravity and friction the way Sidney's covers did for her. The sun painted a shade of gold on my naked body as I stood on the bed, with my hands on my hips.

Sidney at this time was standing at by my side and the look in her eyes was still there and I felt my face burning. With heat, embarrassment, or just plain desire, I had no idea.

When she spoke, her voice was low and it sent shivers up and down my spine. "C'mere, you."

I smiled cheekily and said that words that we said to each other what seems like eternity ago. "Like what you see?"

Her mouth was dry and she nodded and brought her fingers slowly to my exposed chest. I closed my eyes as she made contact with my skin. Kneeling down on the bed, it brought Sidney and I to the same eye level and I reached out and pulled the covers off her.

Putting my cheek on the smoothness of her skin, I stuck my tongue out and tasted the skin below. "So do I."

I felt Sidney's lips on my earlobe and I began a massage on her body.

Guess we won't be eating brunch then. I chuckled and took in a sharp intake of breath as her hands fond sensitive spots on my body and as I lowered myself on the bed, Sidney lowered the blinds and the room was again dimmed.

_______________________________________________

"Okay, so this is how it goes. There's the climber and there's the person who does the belaying." The dark headed guy at the counter was pointing to a couple at the bottom of a man made rock wall.

We were at a rock climbing gym that Sidney took us to. The guy, whose name tag revealed the name Daniel, was giving us basic lessons about rock climbing. Sidney was listening intently on what Daniel was saying and I gazed at my girlfriend. Her brows drew close to each other, a sign that told me that she was indeed concentrating.

My Adonis' features were sharp and in my mind's eye, I drew a finger on her cheekbone, stopping at her temple. I stared intently on her baby blues which chose that moment to settle on me. A perfect brow lifted and a blue gaze pinned on me. Sidney cocked her head to the side and looked at me quizzically.

"Ashley?" Her voice was low, and it broke my reverie on her.

"Hmm?" I asked, my voice a stark contrast to her low tones. I cleared my throat self consciously.

She smirked and I looked down at my shoes. Damn. Caught staring.

"Daniel over here, asked if you understood the technique he just taught us." Her smile was still there, and I looked at Daniel with a blur look. Sidney knew very well that my attention wasn't on Daniel.

"I uh · I ·should think that with practical lessons, I'd be able to understand more." I answered them and Sidney smiled and pulled me closer to her side. Draping her arm on her shoulder, Sidney spoke. "I think we're ready."

Daniel nodded and gave us our rented gear. He led us to an average looking wall and helped us put on the harnesses.

He explained again to us at we had to do and what we weren't supposed to do and basically everything about rock climbing that we needed to know for a beginner.

"You guys set?" He asked, tightening the last strap in place.

Sidney and I nodded and we were left alone.

"So ·" I looked at the rope in my hands and started making an 8 figure knot that we taught us how. "You into this?" I looked up at her when I was done and found her rope expertly tied on her harness as well.

"Well ·" She guided me to the wall and placed her hand on my back. "I've tried, once or twice." I looked up at the wall. "Well, this doesn't look too hard." I commented.

"You ready?"

I nodded and put a foot on the wall and one of the ledges that were present. "Yup." Putting my hand on a part that was jutting out, I pulled myself up, and stretched out my leg. Ow. This needs muscles. I glanced at my wimpy biceps and winced internally. I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow.

I was already 2 metres up and I looked down at Sidney. "Am I doing okay?" I shouted back at her.

Not able to release the rope to make an 'okay' sign, my lover just nodded. "Keep on going, Ash. You're almost there."

Almost there? Gee, hon, I know you're encouraging me and all, but almost there? I looked up to the top of the wall miserably. "Sidney!" I wailed. "I'm not even halfway there yet."

I could hear her laughter from where I was, 8 metres off the ground.

I looked up and saw another 8 more metres that separated me from the buzzer that meant I had reached the top. Glancing up, I saw a bit of 'rock' that was jutting out, and I held onto it, testing my grip. Hey, I can do this.

One step after another and I got familiar with the rhythm. Before I knew it, I reached the top. "Bzz." I pressed the buzzer and looked down. "You okay down there?" I shouted down at her.

From where I was, I could see Sidney tighten the rope and held it with 2 of her hands as we had been taught, keeping the rope taut. "Yup, you can come down now."

I nodded and grabbed hold at the end of my rope and began descending down.

As my feet touched the ground, I let loose of the rope and untied it from my harness. Sidney came over to me and gently hit my shoulder. "Hey, girl. You did great." From behind my shoulders, she ducked her head and kissed me.

Turning around, my lips met hers and I rested my arms on her waist as her hands settled on my shoulders. Mmm · nice way of congratulating me for making it, Sid.

We broke off and I smiled up at her through my bangs. I let out a breath. "That was nice." Experimentally, I licked my lips. I could taste the sweet pang of syrup that was on our pancakes this morning.

She smiled at me. "Uhuh." Sidney took a step back and picked up the rope that I had untied from my harness and tied it securely at hers. "My turn." She said, and turned her back towards me and faced the wall.

"Hold on a second." I cautioned her as I wasn't done tying the rope securely to the harness yet. "Got it."

Sidney rubbed her hands together and looked up at the wall intently. Knowing my Adonis, she was probably planning in her head on what route to take up the wall.

Getting a grip on a hand hold, she pulled her body up gracefully, pressing her body close to the wall and going up foot after foot.

Watching Sidney at work was like watching Spiderman. My lover was so agile, it seemed natural for her to be climbing a steep wall like this one. Sidney was strong, no doubt about that, but there was a natural way that my lover seemed to go up foot hold after foot hold and finally reaching the top, where she pressed the buzzer with ease.

"Okay?" She shouted at me and gave me a wink.

I nodded and looked up at her as Sidney began to descend the steep wall. Sidney's feet bounced off the wall at ease the way mine wouldn't and I shook my head. She has to excel in everything, doesn't she?

As I released the ropes that held my lover's safety, I felt the rope cutting into my hands as Sidney's feet touched the ground. I released the rope and met Sidney halfway as she walked towards me.

"You sneak." I accused. "You didn't tell me you were that good."

Sidney ducked her head gracefully and blushed ever so slightly. Rubbing her face with the back of her hand, she turned and rested her hand at the small of my back, guiding me to the bench that we left out water bottles at. "Well, like I said, I've done this a couple of times."

I glared at her playfully and smacked her arm. Handing the bottle at her, I recalled how sexy she looked the time I realized that she was my Adonette and not the Adonis that I thought she was.

The muscles on her arms were big ... bigger than mine anyway, and curiously, I poked at them. "You work out a lot, hon?" I asked, looking up at her face.

Wiping the water that had dribbled on her chin with the back of her hand, she flexed her left arm. "Sorta. I used to before I shifted here. Gym a few times a week. Not now though."

We left our bottles there and went to an inverted wall. As Sid looked up and studied the wall, she spoke, "Now, I've got something better to occupy my time." She smiled and when her blue eyes met mine, I returned the smile and put my arms around her waist. So do I.

I peeked out from her side. "I love you, you know that?" Her eyes gentled and she tweaked my nose. "I love you too, Ash. Now scoot. Your turn." With a slight push, she nudged me into the direction of the wall.

I groaned as I tied the rope securely at my harness. "Do I have to?" I whined playfully.

Sidney looked up from under her bangs. "Yes, you do, you lazy bum. Go on." She leaned back and pulled her rope tight as I walked to the wall.

I turned back to the wall and looked up. Oh boy, this one looks harder. I looked at Sid. "I'm so gonna be sore later, aren't I?"

"Darlin'." She commented. "Trust me. You won't be THAT sore." She winked at me and I blushed as I turned back to the wall. Idiot.

Okay. I rubbed my hands together as I smeared the chalk that was provided at the side of the wall. Gaining a secure hand hold, I stepped up. Oh boy. This is gonna be a long way up.

_______________________________________________

I stretched out on the couch in my living room, hearing the pops that my aching joints made. "That was tiring, but fun." Leaning over to Sid, I kissed her on the mouth.

"Mmm ·" She agreed, breaking the kiss. "It was, wasn't it?" Blue eyes twinkled merrily back at me.

I laid back on her lap and hummed. "Yup, it sure was. Thanks, Sid."

"Pleasure." Her hands found its way tangled in my hair and I closed my eyes in content, wondering when I would be doing this with Sid again in my house. Dad would be back tomorrow, sometime after noon. Sid and I were going to pick him up. Sid volunteered, as usual. That's my girl. Gotta love her.

I must've drifted off, because the next thing I know was Sidney's breath gently tickling my face as she planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Wake up, beautiful." She whispered.

"Hmm?" I replied, getting up and looking at the room in confusion. "Wha ·" I started, rubbing my eyes off sleep. "What time is it?" I inquired.

Sidney looked at her watch and yawned. "Erm, about a quarter past 8 or so." She got up and stretched. "I was wondering when that stomach of yours would complain."

I looked up at her and blushed as my treacherous and rebellious stomach growled.

She bent down and tweaked my nose. "What do you want to eat, hmm?"

You. My hedonistic mind answered. "Food would be good." I answered her cheekily.

She laughed, showing off nice white even teeth. "I know, Ashley. The thing is, what kind?" She offered me a hand up and I took it. "Say, you up for escargots?"

"Escargots? Aren't those like snails or something?" I scrunched up my nose.

"Yeah." She walked around to the kitchen and I looked at her retreating ass. "You want some?" She lifted up the bottle of mineral water to my direction.

Oh, I'd love to get some. I nodded, and Sid brought it back for me. "Thanks." I accepted the bottle and took a swig.

"Well?" She inquired, peering at my face.

"Oh right. I guess that snails would be okay. Where'd you have in mind?"

She smiled again, and ruffled my hair. "Let that be a surprise, huh?"

Oo. A surprise. I liked that. I nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now let's get us showered and dressed and not smelling like days old cheese. I'll see you in half an hour's time, okay?"

Walking up the stairs I yelled back at her as she closed the door behind her. "Gotcha."

Reaching up my room, I saw the light in Sid's room bring to view Sidney's form.

She gave me a smirk and took off her clothes in front of the window, where she knew I was watching her. Memories of the old days flooded my mind as I thought about how I used to stare at the Adonis opposite my room stripping every night.

She winked at me and I blushed. Imp.

I shuddered as the cold air touched my bare skin as I headed to the bathroom, taking with me my towel. I think I need a cold shower.

_______________________________________________

The dinner was fabulous, with Sid taking me to an old diner with elegant decoration and smelled slightly of wood. The escargots turned out nicer than they looked, what with their shells coated in garlic.

By the time we left the diner, it was close to 11 p.m.

It was late and I wanted to spend the night with my Adonis. One last night with her before my dad came home tomorrow. Soft music played in the background and I ran the thoughts in my head.

I wanted Sid in my house tonight, as none of my friends had actually stayed over before ... what more a lover. I was someone who didn't really like to share such a private side of my life, such as my room, unless I cared about that particular somebody. And since Sidney was my most private confidante, it all made sense to have her over, to be the first to stay with me.

"Sid?" I asked, turning to her in the car.

I waited for her to turn to look at me. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked, looking at her eyes. No. I corrected myself. Looking into her eyes. The blue mesmerised me and I got lost in her eyes for a while. The past few times that I had been with Sid, it had all taken place at her house.

She pulled to a stop outside my place. She shook her head slightly and laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. Leaning over, she took my hand in her bigger palm. "Darling." She said, addressing me. "I was waiting for you to ask." She gave my hand a squeeze. "Your dad has been gone for so long now, and he's coming back tomorrow." She explained and laughed more, her bangs obscuring her view.

"I was afraid that you didn't want me there and wouldn't have the chance to ask after today." She leaned over and brushed her knuckles on my cheek. "I would love to, Ashley."

I laughed along with her and reached over and pushed her fringe back behind her ear. The errant strand of hair fell back on her face and made her look so sexy in my eyes. I took in a deep breath, and realized just how beautiful she was. Gorgeous. My mind whispered.

"Thanks, Sid. I ·" I started and paused. "I never had anyone in my house before." I explained. "It's just · this part of my wants to share something like this with you." I peered up at her face in the dark.

She nodded and killed the engine. "I get you, girl, I do." She got out of the car and walked to my side, as she always did. "I really do understand."

Getting out of the car, she took my hand in hers and walked to the door of my house. "If it's anything, you're actually the first person to have ever been in my house ... least of all my room."

My eyes opened wide at her confession. She looked at me and pushed my jaw back up. "C'mon, you know me, darling. I value my privacy a lot." Taking the keys from her trouser pocket, she opened the front door of my house.

For some reason, it did not at all seem weird that someone else would've been opening the door for me to my own home. It was just something about Sidney that made everything seem so normal and natural.

"Thank you." I said under my breath. "You mean · you never had anyone else in your house besides me?" I flipped the switch and the room came into light.

"Nope, darling." She sat on the couch and took the remote from the table.

I started for the kitchen, when a thought struck me. "Then · that first time?" My green eyes blazing with curiosity.

She looked at me with utter sincerity. "You're the first, Ash. Even that first time when I didn't know you, I asked you in." She patted the seat next to hers. "You see, I had this really huge crush on my neighbour's kid. You know? Long blonde hair, green eyes, really beautiful face, nice body?" She grinned.

I sat down next to her and buried my face in her body in embarrassment as laughter shook through her body. She invited a complete total stranger in her house, just coz it was me? My mind had slight trouble digesting the new information. Wow.

Her hand rubbed my back comfortingly. Putting my arms around her I took in a deep breath. "I love you, Sid." Feeling the arms around my body tightened and lips that touched the top of my head.

"And I you, Ash." I tilted my head up and met my eyes. "When I saw you the first day, darling, I was already feeling that way. I'm one for ever after, Ash, and it just felt right." She motioned to our position on the couch, with my head on her shoulder, my eyes looking up at hers. "Heck, this feels so right, I want to be in this for the rest of my life, darling. Forever, ya know?"

Her statement hits me, and it hits me hard. Forever? My brain fuzzily concluded. Smiling up at her, I let the words roll off my tongue. "GMTA, love. Forever it is. You're stuck with me, Sidney Walters." I poked her chest with my finger and waited for her response.

She laughed a healthy laughter that made me all warm and fuzzy inside, just as the teen mags had said it would, and I felt the rumble of her chest vibrating on my cheek. "So as long as you don't mind, Ashley Carter." She took my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. I closed my eyes in content as I slumped on her chest, feeling her pure love for me as my lover's words penetrated deep into my soul.

Forever.

I liked that.

I let myself enjoy the sensations as Sidney's mouth took in my whole thumb, gently licking it and nibbling the tip. Mmm. I felt her body move beneath mine and I adjusted my position as Sid's hand moved.

My eyes were still closed when I felt Sidney release my thumb and started sucking on my index finger. As far as I was concerned, I felt too good to move. With Sidney nibbling on my middle finger, I sighed in contentment.

I felt the tip of her tongue tracing the sensitive skin of my ring finger and I began a gentle tracing of her skin underneath the silk top. Feeling her mouth close in on my digit, I paused as a new sensation tickled my senses.

Sidney had my entire finger in her mouth and I felt the smoothness as her saliva made it easier for my finger to slide all the way in ... into something colder than the feel of the insides of her mouth. I could feel the smoothness of metal in her mouth and for a while, I wondered if my Adonis wore retainers that I didn't know about.

She released my finger and I lifted my head from her chest and opened my eyes. I looked at my left hand and back to her face and then back to my hand again. My Adonis had on a slight smile on her face and I pushed myself upright on the couch.

On my left ring finger, a ring glistened with wetness as the light reflected off a polished surface. Oh my god.

"Wha ·?" I asked, bewildered, looking at the ring in amazement. It was plain silver in colour and the designs on the ring were absolutely beautiful. Celtic designs adorned the ring and amazingly, it fitted my finger well.

"You like it?" She asked, her voice low, in a bare whisper.

"I ·" I stumbled, at lost for words. I looked at the ring and then at her again and my mouth opened and closed several times. "I · oh, Sid, I love it. I love you. Thank you. Where did you ·? It's beautiful, Sid. I · thank you, darling." I babbled. ÊÊÊ Wow.

Sidney's lips found mine and I lost myself in the sensations and went limp on her body, my fingers curling tight around hers. She bought me a ring.

I broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. Touching her cheek, I traced a path to her lips, and touched them with my thumb. Soft.

Taking her hand, I took it and brought it up to my lips, the way she always did to me, palms down. Kissing it and never breaking eye contact. "I love it. Thank you."

She scowled and blushed a deep red. Rubbing the side of her face with her hand, I watched and laughed. "Yer welcome." She muttered softly. "I'm just glad you like it." She peered at my face intently, and took my hand up to my eye level. "You really do like it, right?" she asked, her eyes showing her uncertainty, then glancing at the ring on my finger.

"Nope, I don't just like it, Sidney, I love it." I said, throwing my arms around her neck and hugging her. I love her. I love her so much.

She hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad. It fits too, right?"

I nodded. "Yup, just like the two of us."

Her smiled grew wider and she cupped my cheek. "Yeah, just like us."

Two halves of a whole. I concluded, looking at the ring and rubbing the surface. It's so beautiful, so unscarred, so ·wow.

Sidney took something out of her pocket and opened a box. "Will you ·" She started, and her eyes dropped bashfully. "Will you put mine on for me?" In the lacy box, there was another ring, slightly larger than the one that I bore on my hand, in a similar intricate design.

I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Well, it did come in pairs." She explained, as I took out the ring and fingered it gently. Taking her right hand, I slid the ring onto her ring finger. She smiled as I pushed it all the way in. "Just like us."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sid." Bringing our joined hands together to the area above my heart.

She squeezed my hand. "Welcome, love, anytime." She gave me a smile.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, curious.

She shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to get you a little something to represent our love."

"Aww, sweetie." Looking at our rings, I smiled. I looked up at her and met her eyes. "Ya didn't have to. And I didn't get anything for you." I started.

"You didn't have to, Ashley. You are a gift to me enough. Don't need anything else." Her blue eyes softened.

I had no reply, so I just let my feelings show in my eyes. Her words touched my heart and I felt utterly loved at the moment. This is love. I repeated the silent mantra in my head. Yup.

My lips found her and her hands buried itself in my hair, crushing my lips to hers. After a moment, we broke off and I traced her sensitive neck.

"Sid?" I asked, looking into her eyes at close proximity.

Her eyebrow rose and she tilted her head.

"Take me to bed." I ordered firmly, not breaking eye contact.

She grinned at me and put her hands behind my knees and lifted me up. "Gladly." She said, as she ducked her head and her lips met mine.

Carrying me up the stairs, I broke the kiss and rested my head on her shoulder, in the safety of her arms where she laid me down on my bed, closing the door behind us.

This was gonna be a helluva long night. I thought as Sid lowered herself down onto my body on the bed.

_______________________________________________

Unconsciously, I traced the carvings of the ring on my finger as Sid and I waited for Dad outside the airport. Dad's flight was delayed for half an hour, as usual, and I looked at our interlocked hands resting on Sidney's lap.

Blue eyes met mine in the rear view mirror and I smiled back at my lover.

Untangling our hands, Sidney pressed some buttons on her stereo and the sounds of Chris de Burgh floated in the car.

It was one of our songs, a song that Sidney had unconsciously sang to me, for me. It so happened that I was wearing red at that particular moment and the song had just seemed perfect.

I rested my head on the seat and listened as Sidney's low tones tickled my ear.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,_

__

__

_I've never seen you shine so bright,_

_Mm mm mm mm._

_I've never seen so many men asked if you wanted to dance,_

_Looking for a little romance,_

_Given half the chance._

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing,_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eye,_

_I have been blind._

_Lady in red, is dancing with me,_

_Cheek to cheek,_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,_

_It's where I wanna be,_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,_

_I'll never forget,_

_The way you look tonight._

"I love you." I spoke, opening my eyes, as I pressed the 'pause' button on the stereo.

She nods. "I love you too." She brings my knuckles to her lips and kisses it, something that I found really romantic, especially when she looks deep into my eyes as she does it.

I smile at her. Sometimes. I mused. Sometimes, silence really says a lot. It's like, just spending the day lazing in bed with Sid, each of us doing our own thing and still feeling as though we spent the best day together in our life.

Life just so rocks being in love.

"There's your dad." Sid speaks up, gesturing and nodding towards the figure standing at the entrance.

I got out of the car. "Dad!" I called and waved him over.

Sidney followed suit and exited the car, walking over to help my dad with his luggage that had surprisingly increased by a bag.

Dad waved her off, his manly ego not letting his daughter's so called boyfriend help him with his luggage.

"Hi Dad." I greeted him with a hug. "How's the trip?"

He rolled his eyes and got in the backseat. "Ashley, it was a business trip."

Sidney grinned at him from the front. "What's your point, Matt?" she asked cheekily.

Dad had gotten a bit of sun and was darker a little and his cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. "Heh, okay, you got me there. I went for a little time off in between meetings."

"Got a little sun, eh?" Sid asked, and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

"A little." He settled himself onto the seat and turned the air conditioner to him. "What have you both been up to?"

Sid and I looked at each other and smiled.

I turned my head behind and Sid and I answered the same time, blue and green eyes twinkling at the same time.

"Oh, nothing, just this and that."

Our laughter combined as Dad rolled his eyes at us. "Kids." He muttered under his breath with a slight smile playing on his lips.

_______________________________________________

Unfortunately, Sidney had to work that night and had an earlier shift and a meeting with some business contacts as well. Dad and I were in the kitchen, making our dinner. I lost myself in the thought of my lover, missing Sidney's gentle touches and low voice. Shaking my head, I laughed at myself ... I was just with Sidney less than an hour ago.

"What's that silly smile for, hmm?" Dad's voice interrupted my musings.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him, and then back at the cutting board. "Nothing." I replied.

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know love when I see it, Ashley." He told me. "Used to be lost in daydreams myself when I was dating your Mom."

I nodded and cast my eyes down, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

"Aww, honey, don't be ashamed." Dad chided, ruffling my hair. "Love is one emotion you should never be ashamed of."

I kept my eyes to the table and continued cutting the carrot. If only Dad knew the whole truth.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Dad ... especially when I'm just about ready to elope with some guy to Mexico or something." I looked at him deadpanned.

Laughter and giggles erupted and I continued. "Seriously, I'm not, Dad. I'm glad that you've been so supportive this whole while." I answered him truthfully.

He stirred the spaghetti in the pot. "Well, who else is there besides me to be that to you, huh?" He looked at me straight in the eye. "I promised your mother that I would be there for you and support you through everything."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked as I walked over to my dad. Stepping up to him, I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

Giving me a squeeze, he returned my hug and kissed the top of my head. "Anytime."

He released me and I walked back over to the counter and picked up a piece of carrot. I've got to tell him soon, the truth about Sidney.

Dad walked over to the side of the counter that I was on and touched my hand. Looking up at him, I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Gently, he took my hand and peered at my fingers intently. My left ring finger, to be exact.

Uh. "Sidney." I said, as an explanation.

"Nice ring you got there." He commented. Putting my hand back on the counter, he patted it gently.

Self consciously, I closed my hand into a fist and dropped it to my side. "Yeah." I agreed. Gods, why am I so weirded out all of a sudden? Dad already knows about Sid and I, what's there to be shy about? I chastised myself.

I scowled at myself.

"Sidney didn't propose to you or anything like that, did he?" He asked out of the blue.

Shocked green eyes flew open to gape at him. "Dad!" I wailed. "It's nothing like that, it's · oh, c'mon, Dad." I babbled.

His laughter echoed in the kitchen. "I was just joking, Ash." He took the noodles out and onto a container. "Besides, you're a little too young to get married now, arentcha?" Eyes twinkled at me.

I rubbed the side of my face, a habit I got from spending too much time with Sidney. "Yeah." I muttered. Dang! Shouldn't have made the stupid joke about eloping.

"Just don't rush into anything without consulting me first, 'kay?" He came over and patted my cheek.

"Dad!" I wailed again. "We're not getting married, Dad." We can't ... well, not yet anyway. A part of me added. What has gotten into my Dad? I knew that he was concerned about me, but to the extent of me getting married?

"I know, I know. What I'm saying is just, tell me when you do, okay, hon?"

I nodded. "Yes, Dad." I solemnly agreed, following him out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

Man, I gotta talk to Sidney about this. Dad's freaking me out. I paused in my tracks as a thought hit me.

I wonder how badly he'll freak out when he finds out that Sidney Walters is actually Sidney Joanna Walters?

I shook my head. I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

_______________________________________________

Ding dong!

My house bell rang, announcing the presence of someone at the door. I groaned and looked at the clock beside me. 8.15 a.m.

Ding dong!

It rang again. "Dad?" I called out, hoping that he would open the door. "Dad?" I called out again. He must've already gone to work, I realized a short while later when no one answered me.

"Rats." I mumbled, getting out of bed and straightening my clothes as I walked out of the room. It was a Saturday morning ... way too early for me to be getting up, in my opinion.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I walked to the door. The bell rang again and I cursed slightly. "In a minute." I shouted to the person outside.

Arriving at the door, I opened it to reveal Sidney smiling down at me. "Sidney?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing awake at this hour?" I demanded, resting my hands on my hips.

"Gee, good morning to you too." She grinned back at me and placed her hands on my shoulders, turning me back into the house and locking the door behind us.

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned and walked towards the stairs, only to be yanked back into Sidney's arms.

Blue eyes looked into mine as she ducked her head down for a kiss. Resisting only slightly, I find myself returning the kiss as I went limp in her arms. "Mm ·" I mumbled, breaking off the kiss and resting my cheek on her collarbone. Good morning, certainly.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. I've got something to show you." Sidney lifted me up and I looked at her from where I lay in her arms. Lifting a hand up, I touched her lips and smiled when she engulfed my finger in her mouth and bit lightly on my finger.

"Nice." I murmured.

She put me down on my bed and sat down at the edge of it, pulling the covers off me when I started to crawl beneath them.

"If you'll only wake up, we'll go get you some breakfast." She cajoled. Sidney always used the same trick to get me up. Food.

And like always, my stomach was a traitor, and the trick worked every time. I opened one eye and peeked out at her. "Yeah? What?"

She smiled and laid down next to me. "There's this one Chinese place that serves dumplings that I know you like just around the place where I want to show you." She explained.

I stretched in my bed and yawned again. "This early, Sid? I'm barely awake." I grumbled.

"Yeah, this early. They only serve breakfast till 10, so come on and hurry up." She pulls me by my hand and manages to get me out of bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm moving." I trudged to the bathroom, leaving Sidney behind in my room. "This has better be worth it." I called back to her, closing the door to the bathroom behind me.

"It will." Came her perky response.

45 minutes later, Sidney and I were seated at the packed restaurant, waiting for our food to arrive.

"Why'd you bring me here, anyway?" I asked, breaking the joint chopsticks in 2 and resting them at the holder on the table.

She nods enthusiastically at me. "Look at the shop at the end of the row?" she pointed outside the window with her chopstick at the building opposite the restaurant.

"Yeah, and?" I looked at her in interest.

"The owner's gonna sell it soon." She continued, looking back at me.

What was her point? I wondered briefly. "So?" I motioned for her to continue and made way as the server settled plates of steaming dumplings on the table. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna buy it." She states simply.

The little yellow dumpling was halfway to my mouth when I dropped it. "Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. "You're going to what?"

"Buy it." She says a matter of factly. "Buy over the place, take over the shop, make it my property." She explains, biting down on her food. "Mm · this is good, try it." She picks up the half eaten dumpling on her plate, with her chopsticks and brings it to my mouth.

Opening my mouth, she neatly deposited the dumpling in my mouth and I blushed. There was just this something about your lover feeding you in public that I found really nice. It was all part of the package of being in love, I figured.

"Okay, you're right, it is good. Thanks, Sid." I took another bite.

Sid nodded and continued, waving her hands and chopsticks around for emphasis. "A guitar shop ... that's what I'm gonna make it into. All kinds ... electric, acoustic, bass, classical, Spanish ... anything. Some percussion stuff there as well."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. It was nice to see her so happy and excited about something. Her blue eyes sparkled and her face lit up as she told me the plans she had for that little shop at the corner.

"Sid, darling. Before you continue, may I ask? How're you going to buy it?" I reached over and took her hand.

"Easy." She replied. "I don't mean to brag, but honey, you've got quite a loaded girlfriend." She smiled at me sincerely and I noticed that she didn't sound smug about it.

I laughed. "Right. I forgot about that." Silly me.

Her eyes twinkled. "You do realize, right, that when I write my will, darling, everything goes to you."

I blinked. What? "Uh · Sid · what?"

"Don't look so surprised, darling. You're the closest person to me and I've got no other relatives that I care about, so it's obviously gonna be you, darling." She answers me easily.

I looked at her open mouthed. "But Sidney ... you can't possibly. I mean ... it's yours and I couldn't ·" I trailed off.

"Okay, okay." She held up both her hands. "We'll talk about this later, 'kay? Right now, let me tell you more about my plans for the shop, okay?"

I settled back in my seat and nodded, giving her a small smile as she continued talking. Absorbed in my own thoughts while listening to her. Wow. She really loves me that much, huh?

Another thought struck me. Guess that when she's not here, there's no valid reason for me to continue living anyway.

The truth of the statement shocked me. I would die for her. I realized. Drinking my tea, I sat there and absorbed the fact. I blinked when Sidney asked me a question. Oh well, there's always time for that later.

_______________________________________________

"Hey, Sid?" I called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, hon?" She answers from the living room, where my girl was supposedly setting up the DVDs to watch.

We were going to watch a movie while eating ... again. This really was a favourite pastime of ours.

"Where do you keep the oregano?" I shouted back at her.

Sidney walked into the kitchen. "Oregano?" Her brows came together in confusion.

I sighed. "You know? The thing they put into spaghetti for taste?" I gave her a look.

She came to me and put her hands on my shoulders, turning me around to face her. "Darlin'." She tells me truthfully. "You're asking me?" She raised one of the perfect brows at me.

I tilted my head to the side and regarded her. "Good point." I smile back up at her and went back to my cooking. I was cooking the starter for our dinner, as Sidney had already prepared the main course of our meal.

Her hands slid down to my waist and stopped there. Her breath was hot in my ear, distracting my concentration. "What are you cooking, love?" She asks into my ear.

Her face was bare inches away from mine and I turned slightly to look at her. Blue eyes met mine and I blinked. "Something I learnt in school."

She takes a deep breath and smiles. "Whatever it is, it smells good." She nestles in closer and nuzzles my neck. A felt a nip on the sensitive skin on my neck and shuddered as Sid's tongue licked my neck. "You, on the other hand." She gently kissed my neck. "Smell even better." Sucking on my neck, I leaned my head back onto her shoulder and lost myself in the sensation.

I closed my eyes and shivered as her hands found it's way under my tee, touching the sensitive skin of my chest. "Sidney." I whispered.

"Hmm?" she asks, pausing a while to look up at me.

I open one green eye and regarded her. "The soup's gonna be dry." I replied wryly.

She straightens and gives me a sheepish smile. "Oh, right." She nodded and gently backs away, her hands tracing my body as she walked and sat on the counter.

I turn my head to look at her and smiled. "What am I gonna do with you?"

She gives me a rakish grin and replies. "Anything ya want."

My smile widens. Possibilities. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that, Ashley, you do that." She whistles into the air and starts to play idly with the cutlery on the table.

I turn back to the pot and dipped a spoon into the soup. Broccoli soup was always a favourite of mine. Nodding at the taste, I switched off the fire and walked to where Sid was seated, looking at me with a slight smile on her beautiful features.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you smiling at?" I ask my lover.

"Nothing." She replies innocently. "Just looking at your ass, that's all." She says, pinching the said anatomy.

"Sidney!" I squealed and smacked her hands off my butt. Turning around in her hold, I met Sidney's face a few inches from my own. I sighed in contentment as her lips covered mine and my hand tangles itself in her hair.

Tongues danced and I pressed my body closer to Sid's as her hand guided me to her.

Low moans sounded from either one of us and I paused enough to open my eyes and look into the azure ones of my lover.

"I love you." She says, kissing me on my nose.

I nods. "And I you." I used my hands to emphasise my point, stretching it as far as I could. "This much and more."

She smiles at me. "Nuh uh, love. This much." She indicates, bringing her palms together with a loud smack and clasps her fingers close together. "Imagine going the whole length of the world and then meeting back at the same point again. That's how much."

I laugh. "Aww, that's sweet, Sid."

She smiles and brushes it off brusquely. "Nah, this is much sweeter."

Bringing her head down, her lips touch mine and I crush my lips on hers, her fingers entangling with mine.

"Mmm · " I reply her later. Much, much later. "Yeah, definitely sweeter." I agree.

"Yeah, baby." She replies, her voice husky and much lower. She clears her throat self consciously.

I laugh at her embarrassment. "C'mon, if we keep this up, we're not gonna get any dinner."

Obediently, she hops off the counter. "And here I thought that we were already ready for dessert."

I spin around to look at her. "Later, 'kay?" I smile at her teasingly.

"Promises, promises." Sidney tsks me, slapping my butt as she passed me to the cabinets where she kept the plates.

"Oh, just wait and see, Sidney Walters." I mock growled at her.

Sidney's laughter echoed in the empty dining room, as she walked and set out the table for our dinner.

_______________________________________________

"Dinner was great." I tell Sidney, wrapping my arms around her waist as she washed the dishes.

"Thanks to you." She replies, turning and ducking her head to meet my lips.

I return the kiss. "And you. I didn't know you could cook."

Sidney laughed, her voice warm and rich. "Darling, it was just garlic steak. How hard could it be?" She answers.

"But really, it tasted good." I held out my arms and Sidney came into my embrace.

She ducked her head shyly. "Thanks, then." Tugging on my hand, she leads me to the couch, and pats the seat next to hers.

Still standing, I looked at her impishly and shook my head. "Don't want."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me quizzically. I let my eyes travel down the length of her body and stopped at her lap. Comprehension dwelled on her as she looked at me in the eye and patted her lap instead.

Happily, I settled down onto her and let out a laugh. "That's more like it." I gurgled.

Sidney just laughed and shook her head. Locking her fingers behind my back, I sat straddling her lap and fingering the buttons on her blouse.

Meeting her eyes, and smiled, showing even teeth. I mirrored her actions and gave her a tug on her blue collar. "Ya know." I started.

"Yeah?"

"Dad saw the ring I was wearing." I paused, looking at the ring, smiling when the light glinted off it.

Innocent blue eyes looked into mine. "And?" Sidney cocked her head to the side and patiently waited for me to finish my story.

"He asked if you proposed to me?" I looked at her deep into her eyes as I said this, waiting for her reaction, hoping that she wouldn't be too shocked.

Sidney's features showed mild surprise. "Oh." She said.

I sighed and my heart dropped. Oh. "Does it bother you? That we've become so close, so fast, that even my dad thinks that you proposed to me?"

Straightening her back, her unlocked her hands behind me gently, so as not to let me fall off the couch. "No, it doesn't. I · I'm flattered actually." She spoke, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Flattered?" I asked.

She let out a sudden laughter. "Guess that explains him asking me how I intended to 'take care of my girl' as he put it, then."

I stopped my nervous twitching of my fingers. "What?" I asked, my voice high.

"Yeah." She starts. "Remember the day we went to the Chinese restaurant?" she waits for my answer.

"The one where you woke me up at the ungodly hour?" she nods. "Yeah, so?"

"I met Matt outside, while I was out jogging, just as he was leaving for work. He mentioned something about me having good tastes in jewellery and I was wondering for a while what he meant. Now I get it." She shakes her head.

"My dad asked you all this?"

"Yeah. Then he went on about how we each must have a plan for the future, and then he said, in these exact same words, and I quote, 'So what are your plans for your future with Ashley? How are you going to take care of my girl?'"

I gaped at Sidney. "You're kidding." I stammered. My dad asked her that?

She solemnly shakes her head. "Nope."

"I · uh. Okay, what did you answer him then?" I waited patiently for her answer, suddenly afraid to hear what she told my dad. What if she said that she didn't intend for a future with me?

Sidney smiled at me and pushed the bangs off my face. Taking my hand, she gave it a squeeze before speaking. "I told him, that I'd do my best to take care of you, no matter what, if you'd let me to."

Sidney never lets me down. I realized. I smiled pathetically, glad that my heart stopped it drum beats in my chest. "And · you meant that, then?" I looked at her shyly from under my bangs.

She lifted our joint hands and brought it to her heart. "As long as this keeps beating, darling, I do."

The sweetness of the moment was so intense and so profound, it almost hurt. I felt tears well in my eyes and blinking them, I engulfed Sidney in a hug.

"Whoa there, Ash." She comforts me, stroking my back. "Remember what I said to you? My heart beats for you. Don't ever doubt that, love."

I sniffle on her shoulder. What was with my insecurities these few days? Must be close to my cycle. "I love you." I whispered.

Stroking my hair, she replies into my ear, her lips touching the lobe. "And I, you." Giving it a little kiss, she tightens her hold on me.

I nodded, unable to speak. Sidney is absolutely the best girlfriend there ever is in the whole wide world.

"Hey, gorgeous." She says a while later.

I lift my head from her shoulder and wince as I heard my back pop into place. "Ouch." I comment.

Gently massaging my back, Sidney's agile fingers found it's way down my spine. "Want to finish the last quarter of the DVD?"

I got off her and stood straight on the floor, stretching. "Yeah. What time is it, anyway?" I ask, looking at the clock on the wall.

"About 10." She got up as well and inserted the disk into the player. "What time's your dad coming home?"

Seating herself next to me, she put the remote on her lap. Propping my feet on the table, I looked at her. "About an hour or so, that's what he told me."

She hit the 'play' button and Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles faces came on T.V. We were watching '10 Things I Hate About You', one of my favourite teen flicks of al time.

"Hey Sid." I turned to her a while later.

"Yeah?" she answers, looking back at me.

"You do realize that we're going to have to tell dad about you and I both being ·" I trailed off, hoping to hell that she understood what I was saying.

"The fairer sex." She finishes for me. Leaning over, she took my hand. "Yeah, hon, I know. But we'll get through it. I'm sure we will. Trust me."

She gave me a reassuring smile and I squeezed her hand. I trust Sidney.

Ring ring!

I jumped and Sidney and I looked at each other As she walked to the phone, I pressed the 'pause' button on the remote.

"Hello?" she answers. Looking at me, she nods. "Yeah, she's here. Hold on a sec."

Passing the cordless to me, she mouths as I put the phone to my ear. "It's your dad."

"Dad?" I ask. "What's up?"

"You think you'd be okay if I came home only tomorrow? There's some work to be done here and I think I'll be too tired driving back." His voice was hoarse over the line.

I looked at Sid, and knew that I was welcome in her house anytime. "Yeah, sure, Dad. Don't work too hard, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I won't." There was a rustling sound of papers and my dad came back on line. "Take care, hon, g'night."

"Night, Dad." I replied into the phone, clicking it.

Taking the remote, I pressed the 'play' button. "He's only coming back tomorrow. Got caught up in work somewhere a hundred miles from here. Figured he'd stay the night instead." I explained to Sidney.

She gave me a small smile and my heart melted. "So it's just you and me, then?"

I grinned back at her. "Yup, just you and me, partner."

"I like that."

I got on my knees on the couch and crawled towards her. "So do I."

"For the rest of our lives?" she asks, leaning towards me.

Our noses touched and I uncrossed my eyes and looked into hers. "Forever, that's what you promised." I answered her.

We rubbed our noses, Eskimo style and she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I don't like to break my promises." She gave a little growl and took control of the situation. Cornering me, I leaned back against the couch as she advanced towards me.

Heath Ledger's voice broke the silence of the situation.

_You're just too good to be true,_

Sidney's eyes narrowed and she looked at me, singing the next lines of the lyrics.

_"Can't take my eyes off you."_

Never once breaking eye contact, she lowers herself onto my body and my heart doubled it's rate.

_"You feel like heaven to touch."_

Sidney's long fingers grazed the side of my tee and I sucked in a deep breath.

_"I wanna hold you so much."_

Bringing my fingers to touch her face, Sidney's eyes were still on mine as our voices combined in the next lines.

_At long last love has arrived,_

__

__

_And I thank God I'm alive,_

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

Grasping the edge of her shirt, I pulled it upwards past her dark head, leaving her in her sports bra.

The T.V. showed figures as the band marched across the field. Her fingers gently peeled off the tight layer of cloth that separated my skin from her touch and I gasped as cold wind hit me on my chest.

Lowering her head down to meet mine, I raised up on my elbows and met her lips halfway. Deepening the kiss, I felt Sidney's tongue playing on my lips. Singing to the tune on the T.V. in my heart, I closed my eyes.

_I love you, baby._

Abruptly, Sidney broke the kiss and hovered on top of me. "And if it's quite all right."

She dropped on her elbows and her lips met mine in a crushing kiss. _I need you, baby._

Her bra came off next and I touched her breasts above mine. Pushing her away, our breathing ragged, I whispered. "To warm those lonely nights."

"I love you, baby."

"Trust in me when I say."

Eyes never leaving each other, Sidney gently lowered herself upon my waiting lips. My mind barely registered the words as she sang them out loud.

"Oh, pretty baby. Don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay, and let me love you. Baby, let me love you."

As her lips met mine, Sidney's weight settled on my body and I felt my bra come out lose as she undid it's front buckle.

Warm lips kissed a path down my collar bone and I arched my back in response, my fingers tangling itself in Sidney's short, dark hair. Murmuring sounds of encouragement, I bit down slightly on her ear lobe.

Tasting the insides of her ear, I felt the topless body above mine shiver slightly as my tongue explored her skin.

Lips found it's mark on my breast and I moaned in ecstasy. The sensation was tingling my senses and I raked my nails roughly on her back.

She groaned onto my chest and I pulled her up to meet my lips.

Darkened blue eyes met my green ones and we stared into each other's eyes. Lowering herself down, her eyes closed just an instant before mine did as her dark head covered my view as her lips touched mine.

We took our time exploring each other's mouth and our relentless fingers played with the familiar contours of each other's body. Nipping the side of her neck, I whispered into her ear, feeling the shiver of her body as I blew a breath into her sensitive ear.

"I love you, Sidney Walters."

"I love you too, Ashley Carter." Her breath tickled the side of my face.

"Forever." I stated, making a promise for eternity. My breathing was ragged and hers wasn't much better, I was proud to notice.

Her low tones echoed me. "Always and forever." Cupping my cheek to face her, her features were serious although her eyes were hooded with lust and desire.

Staring deep into my eyes, the window of my soul, she winked at me. "Now, shut up and kiss, will ya?"

I let out a laugh. Trusting her with everything, I gladly complied.

The End

Started 22/4/00

Ended 22/1/02

Author's note : I know it's left kinda hanging ... I mean, it's got no proper ending. Why? Coz there's a second part coming up. Stay tuned, folks. Thanks for even making it this far.


End file.
